Shadow Wind
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: My First attempt at a ShikamaruXTemari Fanfiction. Shikamaru and Temari have had their dreams haunted by one another. Could a bad situation make these two realize they were meant for each other? Rated M for Violence and Graphic Lemons.
1. Chapter One: Lazy Thoughts

**Shadow****Wind**

**By thenarutofanfreak22**

**A Shikamaru Nara and Temari Fanfiction**

**Author Notes:**

_Hey guys, welcome once more to another fanfiction written by me, narutofanfreak22. This is my first ShikaXTemari fanfiction, set about I'd say between the time after Shippuuden Ends. I apologize for this but as of now, Hazy Moon will be taken off my list of stories I've written until I can come up with the muse for the story again, I haven't got enough reviews for it, so this is why I am stumped and will be removing it, it will be replaced by Shadow Wind and my SasukeXSakura story, Phoenix. Sorry for those who did like it!_

_**Warnings:**__ Rated M for heavy lemons, bad language, some violence and anything else I can think of these two could get into. Oh yeah one last thing, spoilers for those who haven't read the Shippuuden Series Manga yet perhaps. _

_  
__**Preview:**__ Shikamaru realizes after he is saved by Temari and then returns the favour for her during the Shintenshin Problem long ago, that he has developed feelings for the Blonde Sand Kunoichi. Temari also finds out why every time she is around the Lazy Shadow Nin her heart skips a beat and she feels this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach all the time. Fate brings the Wind Mistress and Lazy Shadow Nin together years down the road, Shikamaru being 18 years old and Temari being 21 that leaves the two trapped in an underground cave system. Can the two reveal to each other or will one of them think it's not worth their time._

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, they all belong to his awesomeness, Kishimoto-sama who is a god (and I know you all agree with me, all you Naruto Fans that he is a god. LOL  
_

_Please Read and Review for me, you guys should know what I want from you guys, for those who don't, no rudeness or bad reviews, I want nice reviews or comments or suggestions for making this a better fanfiction._

_Thank you for your time, please enjoy the story…._

* * *

**Chapter One: Lazy Thoughts **

He lay in bed being his usual lazy self, you would think after all the years of being a Shinobi, he would break his bad habit of laziness, but that was one thing Nara Shikamaru was in capable of.

It had been 2 to 3 years or so since he last saw the one of his thoughts that had constantly plagued what dreams the Master of laziness did have. Sometimes they were nice dreams, dreams that would end with Shikamaru laying in bed and having to deal with the after effects of such dreams, and then there were times that the dreams had become full nightmares, making him wake up in a cold sweat.

These were dreams Shikamaru had not like one bit. They would leave him with insomnia for days at times, which would receive him with tongue lashings from Tsunade, or from his team members. It had also been 2 to 3 years since Naruto Uzumaki had brought Sasuke Uchiha, badly injured but alive back to Konohagakure. Shikamaru along with some of the other Konoha 11 had been shocked at Naruto's method, but were glad that he and the tracking team had managed to bring home Sasuke, at the cost of Sai's death though. Another thing that Shikamaru had something to think about; was the anniversary of his Sensei's death, Asuma Sarutobi.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and decided to get out of bed, even if it wasn't sunrise yet. Grabbing his pack of smokes, he walked to the balcony of his apartment and fiddling for his lighter, he lit one of his smokes, and took a long drag off it, breathing in the toxic smoke as he looked up at the night sky, that was beginning to lighten out slowly.

It was so troublesome, having to wake up early enough to grade Ninja Academy papers. Shikamaru had taken a job as a Teacher when he reached the rank of Jounin. Tsunade had insisted he take the job, because of the lack of teachers, due to the final battle between the remnants of Akatsuki, the Rogue Rain Ninja under Pein's leadership, and Otogakure, leader by Orochimaru/Kabuto.

Shikamaru really had hated that the most, having to put his Shadow Jutsus to use in the war, but he had a duty to do. Shikamaru let out a puff of smoke with a sigh and muttered,

"So troublesome…man I hate kids sometimes…" He took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out seeing it had almost been finished. Holding in his breath for another 2 minutes, he let out the last stream of smoke from his mouth. He then leaned against the wall next to the balcony door as he looked up at the moon.

It as slightly cold, for him, seeing all he was dressed in at the moment, was a pair of shorts and no shirt at all. He was glad where he lived, he had privacy, no one would see his attire, or lack there of. Shikamaru was lazy, and if he felt like being lazy and not wear clothing in his own house, which he obtained at the age of 17, after all his years of living with his father and mother both, he would damn well wear nothing at all if he wanted to.

Shikamaru ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair, that was down at the moment, and yawned, he should get those papers graded, what papers he had left to do that is.

Shikamaru then walked back into his room, shutting the balcony door, and went directly to his desk, which was piled up with of about 10 to 15 papers, all either written tests or homework that he had made his students do. Sighing, he then got to work, every so often checking the time; he didn't want to be late for his first class he had to teach.

Sometimes he wished Godaime would give him a break, why was she always so dependent on him to do things? He was just one Jounin out of many of Konohagakure after all. '_Women…_' thought Shikamaru to himself as he marked a paper he was grading with a failure, the student had messed up a lot of the questions on the test, Shikamaru hated failing his students, but he had to be tough on them.

"There…that's the last troublesome paper to grade…and not a moment to spare, I have time to shower, if I feel like taking one, and to eat before I have to go to class…" Mumbled Shikamaru lazily as he stretched and yawned again, moving his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling and began staring off into space and began uttering how bored he was, and began complaining for a while longer before getting up and removing the rest of his clothing, headed for the shower.

As he walked there, he suddenly began thinking about someone, a certain someone at that. Stopping in his tracks for a moment as he reached the bathroom, and began fiddling with the water dials for the shower. A slight pinkness began to form on his cheeks and nose as he thought of this person.

The person was none other then the Wind Mistress, Temari No Sabaku, elder sister of the Kazekage of Sunagakure. She was so beautiful in his eyes, the way she joked with him, her hair, those dark green pools that were her eyes, and either darkened when she was angry, sad or sick, or lit up whenever she was happy and or laughing. What was also impressive about Temari to him was her hair, and the fact she was almost exactly like him, when it came to intelligence, but she was his complete opposite when it came to attitude and what not.

Shikamaru slipped into the water, which had warmed up as he continued to think back to all the incidents that he and her had to face, the most memorable was the day he had thought he would die at the tender age of 12 years old, when he had to face his first real opponent, Tayuya. He had not expected to be saved, but there she was, beautiful, standing with her Giant fan at the ready to send wave after wave of wind at the opponent in front of them.

Shikamaru grunted as he allowed the warm water to rinse away the soap he used to clean himself, and his hair, which this action made his hair stick to his back, he then began scrubbing the rest of himself. Attempting to also control a certain erection of his, which he undoubtedly began to have while thinking of the Desert Bloom of Sunagakure at this very moment.

He let out a small groan as he touched himself down there, he hadn't really done this in a long time, well not since Ino dumped him a year ago, to go be with this weird guy who had managed to escape Akatsuki's wrath and his near death experience. He was far from being a virgin that much was for sure. After a few minutes of 'taking' care of himself, he finished washing himself and got out of the shower.

It had hurt him the most when Ino, someone he had obviously cared about a lot, had been caught cheating on him, he had seen it for himself; Chouji had actually showed him the truth about the rumors that had spread around Konohagakure, which Shikamaru had ignored up to that point. Shikamaru had been quite upset, getting into an argument with Ino over this incident; he had never trusted women after what Ino did.

It was obvious; he wasn't that great, if Ino had cheated on him with another man. Apparently she had gotten 'tired' of his lazy attitude, which Shikamaru had told her off by saying he was fed up of her anyway, flirting with all the other guys, and called her a few other names, of course this had also ended with a fist fight, and had sent him to the hospital with a broken rib, and a small concussion by the time he had finished the fight and told her it was totally over as of then.

But a few days after being released, Ino had come to apologize; Shikamaru had ignored her for the most part. Undoubtedly Chouji had forced her to come and apologize to him, not that Shikamaru cared anyway. Was he that terrible? Who knew? Shikamaru knew though he wouldn't trust women again at least for awhile, he had put as much of an effort in his relationship with Ino as the Lazy nin felt she deserved.

'Can't_let the past hurt me anymore, it would be too troublesome anyway…_' Thought Shikamaru as he towel dried his hair, and quickly combed it and placed it in his usual high ponytail. Wrapped in just a towel, he then stalked out of the bathroom, bare footed back to his bedroom, checking on the time, he sighed lazily, he pondered just calling in sick today, to go watch the clouds, nothing ever exciting happened at the school, other then having to catch or stop a few kids from skipping his usually 'boring' classes with his Shadow Possession Technique (Kagemane No Jutsu), which the kids hated that he used it to stop them, and then got a dentition for attempt to skip class during school hours.

Shikamaru quickly pulled on his usual fishnet shirt, a black t-shirt over it, his Jounin Vest and a clean pair of grey boxers and black slacks. After attaching his shuriken and kunai blade holster to his leg, the leg that usually used the hand on that particular side with, he then grabbed the folder with the graded papers, placed his Hitai-ate around his arm, and then his zori sandals upon his feet, and headed out the door of his apartment.

He knew he would be 10 minutes early, but it gave him time to plan out what he would be teaching the kids today, before the little brats showed up and attempted to terrorize their 'Shikamaru-sensei' by doing their usual stupidities.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a yawn as he walked down the street; it was probably now 7:20 am in the morning. Ninja Academy wouldn't start until at least 8 am. It was a drag but someone had to do the teaching, these possible future Shinobi weren't going to learn the ways of the Ninja by picking their noses or something.

He passed by Choji's apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, that he had met a year ago, around the same time Ino had broke Shikamaru's heart by the looks of it. Shikamaru had forgotten the girl's name, but knew the girl cared about the big guy a lot, and apparently had violet eyes, that looked similar to one of those Hyuuga, or something of that sort.

He heard his best friend's voice talking loudly to someone through the open window, Shikamaru attempted to not eavesdrop as he walked down the street. He was more then glad someone had given his best friend a chance at love. Sometimes Shikamaru had worried about him, knowing most girls these days, all they cared about were skinny muscled men and all.

Getting back to Shikamaru's thoughts of Temari No Sabaku, she was a radiant desert Goddess in his eyes. Why hadn't she been his first? Maybe it was due to the fact she was 3 years his senior? Who knew anyway, right? Suddenly he felt himself begin to grow hard again, and quickly willed himself to calm down, and stop thinking of Temari at a moment like this, it would be very awkward if he walked into his class with a rather large boner, and he didn't want to freak the children out more then was necessary.

Shikamaru reached the Academy in less than 10 minutes time, which was a miracle for someone like him. He usually walked pretty slowly, but for some odd reason, he was early. Sighing to himself, "What a drag, well…what happens, happens I guess, gives me a chance to have a tiny nap while waiting for the kids." He muttered as he immediately went down the hall to the class he usually taught the Ninja Academy students in.

He walked past Kurenai Yuuhi, who usually taught the Academy kunoichis about how to act as a proper woman or some garbage like that, she had apparently been the lover of his Sensei before he had died, and the mother of Shikamaru's Godson as well. The tike was now in his toddler years, and he looked a cross between his father and mother both, in respect to the child having red eyes like his mother, and both parent's dark hair.

Shikamaru peered into the class room, "Konnichiwa Kurenai-Chan." He said to her, knowing that he was allowed to drop the sensei part that he was 18 years of age and all.

The raven haired kunoichi turned and spoke, "Ohayo Shikamaru-Kun…how was your night?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck for a moment as he said, "Same as always Kurenai, how's little Xander these days?"

"He's doing well; he's been asking when he can see his 'Uncle' Shikamaru again, I told him he had to wait until you were not so busy."

Shikamaru smirked a little and then said, slightly lazily, "Tell him I'll see him as soon as I get the energy to, I better go to my class, before the monsters, err I mean children start showing up."

Kurenai chuckled and shook her head, and said, "Good luck."

Shikamaru waved his hand at her, and then walked down the hallway to his class. He was the homeroom teacher and also the teacher that taught about Shinobi History and Strategies. Tsunade had made sure to give him the most boring, yet interesting subjects to teach.

She had believed him to be good at planning strategies and therefore teaching the subject to the students in his class.

Shikamaru sighed and finally managed to reach his classroom, and quietly slipped in. Only some of the students had arrived, the ones that loved to spend their energies on nothing but studying and always being on time to impress their Sensei.

Shikamaru was not one for flattery really, though he did appreciate some of his 'good' students having a perfect attendance and not being tardy like some people used to be like when they were kids. Remind you of anyone?

Shikamaru went to his desk and sat down, and placed the folder of papers on the desk and lifted his legs up to have them lay on his desk while he closed his eyes, quickly yawning before slipping into a brief cat nap.

He would definitely need one today, if he was going to take on the day, full of classes and all. As he slept into a temporary unconscious state of mind, he began to dream slightly of a certain blonde Kunoichi.

He wondered when her next visit to Konohagakure would be. Not that he would care, Temari was the most troublesome of all women that came into his life, she always seemed to have an attitude around people, plus she scared the crap out of him sometimes, if he hadn't thought that before, he would think it again, that woman was more scarier then his mother.

Wrapping his hands behind his head as he dozed for a bit before the sound of laughing kids walking in and the door slamming behind them startled him awake. As usual the kids had to always wake their sensei up when he was trying to have a small cat nap.

Grumbling a few muttered curses to himself he got up to his seat, "Good morning everyone…I trust you've completed some of your assignments for your other classes, troublesome they might be, report cards will be coming out soon so it will be double time for the tests and projects I want you to work on for the next few weeks, they will be affecting your grades on this particular report card."

He then heard groaning and mumbling about how they hated this time of the year. Shikamaru smiled at them and said, "Ah ah, no complaining, only I'm allowed to complain in this classroom, heh, you have until its time to go to your morning classes to study, finish up your homework or whatever it is, quietly." He made sure to stress on the quietly part when he said that.

His students all agreed, then Shikamaru remembered to take attendance of all who showed up, "Role Call first before I let you do your thing, Daimasu Akina?" He then heard one of the kids saying present and he then continued on with his He then checked off the name, he then called out another name, "Hyuuga Azami…" The small white eyed Hyuuga Girl, with a bandage on her forehead spoke up shyly, reminding Shikamaru of one of his fellow shinobi, Hinata Hyuuga oh so much at times.

"Here…Shikamaru-sensei…" Shikamaru gave the small girl a lazy smirk as he said, "Good…Kigamaru Kohana?" "Here…" Said the girl. Shikamaru then continued calling out, until he came onto one of his most problematic of students, who was also the Class Bully, and the one that Shikamaru had usually had to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on to freeze the boy in his place, before he could escape,

"Kirtarno Masashi?" He repeated the name, before he finally heard a gruff, and grumpy like voice speak out, "Yeah Sensei I'm here, big deal anyway…"

Shikamaru's face became slightly red in anger at how rude the boy was speaking to him, but Shikamaru calmly spoke, "Masashi that is no way to talk to your sensei, do you want another detention with Gai-sensei?"

Gai had decided to retire teaching Genin and return to teaching Academy leveled students, seeing he had fulfilled teaching Lee, Neji and Tenten, who had all become Jounin a long with Shikamaru and a few others after the Akatsuki incidents. Apparently whenever Gai was given students for detention, he would make them work on their discipline, in his own usual goofy way of course.

The look on the boy's face quickly changed from grumpy to frightened as he quickly said in his grumpy voice, "No Shikamaru-sensei…anything but that please…Gomen Nasai…sensei."

Shikamaru smirked, and said, "Good, now that the troublesome attendance has been taken, you can do your thing, until homeroom is done." He waved them off and quickly went back to his seat and yawned before stretching out his legs and dozing off again, dreaming of a certain Sunagakure goddess of his, that he would make her his, eventually.

* * *

**Author's Notes:****Please Read and Review nicely, thanks guys :) I know that this was a short chapter, but trust me, it only gets better as time goes on. :) **


	2. Chapter Two: Desert Flower's Ambition

**Chapter Two: Desert Flower's Ambition**

The sound of running feet could be heard as a certain blonde, that continued to plague a certain lazy Nin's dreams and thoughts, could be heard as she ran directly away from a bunch of enemy ninja who were chasing her. It had been 3 years, 3 long years since her last visit to Konohagakure.

Her duties usually kept her from Konohagakure, since the Akatsuki Incident ended with Suna's and Konoha's victory over them. Panting, the woman turned around a corner and hid behind a tree, she was almost to the desert of her home village, just a bit further, she had gone on a mission that had ended with her team mate being killed, by enemy shinobi, though the mission had been successful, she was told to go steal a document for Gaara, and the enemy ninja behind her had chased her all this way.

'_Damn…they don't give up, do they?'_ Thought the beautiful dark green eyed Temari. Temari closed her eyes as she attempted to regain her breath and come up with a way to get rid of them fast, without drawing attention to herself. She had a few options, draw them into an area and use either Severing Pressure or Dust Wind Jutsu, the latter would be to use Dust Wind Jutsu to buy herself enough time to get away, or at least knock everyone out and all. The third option would be to use Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique and blow them to kingdom come and hope there wasn't a hell of a lot of them.

Temari could hear silence; she didn't like this at all. Just then suddenly a kunai blade came directly at her as she went to peek around the tree, the kunai managed to knock her Sunagakure headband off her forehead, lucky for Temari. Gasping she quickly grabbed her Tessen (her Giant Fan for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about) and paused just briefly when she saw 5 Enemy shinobi had followed her from their village, and quickly whipped her fan around her as she called out, "Dai…Kamaitachi No Jutsu! (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)"

She then sent the powerful sickle like winds directly at her opponents, blasting them either into other trees or a great distance away; the winds cut everything and anything in its path. Once the winds died down, she closed her fan and immediately placed it back in its usual place, on her back and tied with her red obi ribbon. She shook her head as she saw the ones she attacked collapse into a pile of either broken boned mass or what not. She then leaned down to pick up her Sunagakure Headband and eyed it for a few moments.

They had slightly nicked the symbol, other then that it was perfectly undamaged. Idiots that they were, "Bakas…" She growled at them as she turned quickly and ran into the direction of the desert that was only a few miles away. As she ran she placed her headband back onto her forehead, and tying it quickly.

Temari as she ran off tried to calm her racing heart by thinking of someone, which had lately been plaguing her dreams and thoughts. Why the hell was he coming into her thoughts anyway? Whom you may ask, none other then Konohagakure's Laziest Ninja, Nara Shikamaru.

She had to admit he was pretty damn cute though, at times, when he didn't annoy her. Perhaps once she finished this mission, she'd see about going to Konohagakure, perhaps to visit or to continue her ambassadorial duties, which Gaara had given her to do.

Suddenly she felt her heart flutter, at just thinking of him. Why did she always have this feeling in her chest whenever she saw Shikamaru? Or for this matter, think about him? Temari shook her head as she continued leaping from tree to tree as she finally managed to reach the edge of the forest and all that could be seen for miles was desert sand everywhere.

Temari sighed in relief, just another day in the desert and she would be home at last. She had to pick up the pace, right now. She had to be in Sunagakure before tomorrow, this document was crucial that she get it to Gaara and the rest of her village. Quickly she took off into the desert.

* * *

6 Hours later, Temari arrived at the familiar Rock walls that hid the Village Hidden in the Sand, her home, her birthplace. She heard a shouting sound as the Ninja on guard were yelling out her approach. Temari had decided to use some of what chakra remained, to give her an extra boost of speed to her feet and made it to the Rock Walls before collapsing onto her knees, in total exhaustion.

Panting heavily, she watched as suddenly her former sensei, Baki appeared from inside the rock walls, "Temari-Sama." Spoke the usually quiet and stern man. "You have made it back safely; I assume the mission was a success?"

Temari nodded as she quickly attempted to get back on her feet, and said between gasping pants, "Yes…Baki-San…inform the Kazekage that I've returned, and I request…that I see him immediately."

Baki nodded and with his help, she managed to get to the Hokage office, she was very exhausted from having to run all the way here, without even stopping for a break. Once Gaara could see her, she would be seen standing in front of her brother.

"Temari…" Spoke her brother in his quiet voice, that had at one time been so threatening, and yet now was gentle. This was her cue to give her report, knowing he was a busy man; she went into details of what had happened during the mission.

"Gaara-Sama, the mission was a success but unfortunately Kale was killed in action during the retrieval mission. I did all I could to save Kale, but he had fallen into a trap of theirs, and he could not be saved." "The document has been obtained though…"

She then pulled out a small cylinder from her pouch and handed it to Gaara, who accepted it. She waited for Gaara to make a response if any kind. Which he did after a few minutes of silence,

"Good work…Temari-Nee-Chan." Temari was taken slightly back when her brother had called her this, even though they were on duty, it had been a very long time since he ever called her that.

He then continued, "I have another job for you, you are to act as Emissary once again to Konohagakure, of course, once you are rested full enough, you will go to Konohagakure, and act as a full time Ambassador until we need you here again."

Temari blinked her lovely forest green eyes for a few moments before bowing her head, and speaking,

"Hai…Gaara-sama…I will go wherever you need me, and if you think Konoha is where I am most needed, so be it." She then bowed again, after he gave her the look that she was dismissed, he had a lot of work to do, and she knew this. Quietly she slipped out of his office and down the hallway.

Temari went immediately to her home, and after dropping her Tessen in its usual place, and removing her headband and the hair ties from her hair, she laid down on her bed, with a sigh of relief and tiredness.

She had her eyes closed within minutes, thinking about Shikamaru again. He had always called her 'troublesome woman' all the times he and her were together. She had always got a kick out of taunting him and challenging his intelligence, every chance she got. A small smile played on her lips as she opened her green eyes to stare up at the ceiling of her room.

Temari mumbled to herself, "He thinks I am a troublesome woman, he's one to talk…ha..!" She attempted to rest a little bit after thinking of a few things, "I think…the first thing I should do…is show him how troublesome I really can become…" She had muttered this before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Temari woke just before dawn; she had been haunted by dreams of Shikamaru again. Dreams that she had to take care of some 'things' before she could even get totally up from bed at times. She felt the tightness in her lower stomach as she opened one green eye, and groaned a little.

Why did she always have these damn dreams? Were they telling her something? She had never really had a relationship in her life, trying mostly to dedicate herself to her work as a Kunoichi. She supposed she would have to deal with these feelings and dreams on her own, and in her own way.

Temari looked towards her clock and started getting out of bed; she wanted to leave for Konohagakure within an hour or so, seeing she would be able to get there early if she did this. 3 days that the trip was, she could probably ride the wind currents to cut the time in half as well, maybe be in Konohagakure by tomorrow morning or afternoon at the least.

She was running this through her head as she stripped out of her clothing that she had ended up falling asleep in, having not bothered to do much else, after being debriefed and all. She then went and took a quick shower, and walked back out 10 minutes later, wrapped in a towel, and immediately grabbed some of her things, pulling out a fresh black yukata robe and some of other clothing which she packed in a backpack, and began to get dressed as quickly as she could.

She looked herself in the mirror as she placed her hair in her usual 4 pigtail style that had never changed in years. Nor was she going to be changing it anytime soon. Once she was dressed and her hair was properly in its place, she placed her Sunagakure headband instead of on her forehead, she placed it around her neck, like she used to do when she had been a Genin, over 8 years or so ago.

She frowned slightly as she continued to pack a few more things into her backpack, thinking about her past just made visions of a certain lazy slacker ninja make the ache she had felt, return. Temari grunted to herself as she zipped the backpack onto her back and grabbed her Tessen, and strapped it just underneath her backpack, but at a spot where it was easy for her to reach it when the time came for a fight. She then tightened her red obi ribbon around her waist tightly.

Grabbing herself something quick to eat on her way out, she then headed out the door, and locked up her apartment. Knowing Gaara, he probably wanted her to stay in Konohagakure for a month or so. Or at least until some dire mission that only Temari's rank was required to do, was needed.

Just as she was about to walk down the street to head for the Main gates, her younger brother Kankuro came up to her, he lifted a gloved hand in greeting to her as he spoke, "Hey Temari, what's going on?"

Temari spoke up, "Gaara is sending me to Konohagakure as the emissary once again, so I don't know when I'll be back." "Take care of him while I'm gone Kankuro?" She gave her brother a slight squeeze on the shoulder before starting to head off.

Kankuro then said, "Take care of yourself Temari, and don't worry about Gaara." He had a slight worried look on his painted face for his sister. But knew she would be fine probably.

Temari was outside of the village and half way through the desert before she had decided to bring out her fan and use it to help her get to Konohagakure faster. Quickly she brought it out and with a gust of wind, and hopping onto it, she took off into the air, gliding on the wind currents that she knew would get her to Konoha pretty quickly.

It wasn't like she was in a hurry to reach Konohagakure, no, she wanted to fulfill her ambition to prove to a certain Lazy Ninja, that she was more then 'troublesome' for him. And to find out why the hell she was always plagued with dreams of him, for god sakes he was 3 years her junior, though by now he should be what..? 18 years old, legal to do what he wanted to do.

As she glided upon the wind currents that not just her fan created but the ones around her, she crossed her arms and attempted to think of how she could get him back for making her always thinking of him. Make him suffer a little. Oh she was good at making men suffer.

Gaara had given her, her first seduction mission, where she had to assassinate a rogue ninja leader that had some how formed a small band of thieving ninja, and it had been Temari's job to seduce the pig in order to get information out of him, so that Sunagakure could get rid of him and his gang of thieves.

Of course Temari had her fun with the guy, that one night, which apparently Gaara had changed the orders of gathering information to just assassinating him in his sleep. Temari had knocked the guy out and without another moment of hesitation had killed the man out right. He was a pig, and she had loathed his filthy hands, that had attempted to touch her unmarked body.

She belonged only to herself, and that would remain like that until she felt ready to give herself to the man she would marry, whenever that would be. Remembering her first seduction mission, she began to shudder at this, and it wasn't because she was cold, but because the whole incident had disgusted her.

Lucky for her, she had managed to put the man out of his misery before he could steal her 'innocence' away.

Temari looked below her as she glided on her fan, and saw that she was above the forest now, this was good for her, and she was making progress. The sun had already arisen and set by the time Temari came down into the forest for a rest, she had to use a lot of chakra to keep her fan in the air, after all.

Making up camp, she quietly slipped into her sleeping bag that she had packed and looked up at the night sky, and watched the stars for awhile. Why did he always gaze up at the sky? Shikamaru that is. She had always watched him look up at the sky at the clouds, whenever she attempted to have a conversation with him.

Sometimes she would cloud gaze, when he wasn't around, to see what was so great about his hobby. She could only guess this was a way for him to get away from the stress of his life, and to think about situations.

"Shikamaru…I wonder if you're stargazing right now…" She mumbled to herself as she attempted to relax, she wasn't exactly tired at the moment. Suddenly she saw a shooting star, and made a wish, before returning to star gazing.

She hoped that one day, she would find the right man that would love her unconditionally, and would always be there when ever she was in need. That was her wish. (**A/N:** I know this sounds a little childish, but even today some of us believe in superstitions right?)

Temari yawned a little and suddenly began to slip into peaceful sleep and into a dream world for awhile…

* * *

**-Dream Begins-**

_Temari was standing in a field of what looked to be some form of white flowers. Flowers that only possibly grew in a few places in the Shinobi World. The place was unfamiliar as well to her. _

_She was so used to being in the desert or in the city of Konohagakure most of her career as a Shinobi. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. _

_Temari turned and saw the one she had been always thinking about, the man that had always called her so 'troublesome' all the time. Temari wondered why he was in this place with her. _

_She spoke up in the dream, "What the hell do you want Lazy slacker Nin?" She smirked as she called him her pet name. _

_Shikamaru only had a smirk on his face as he walked closer to her until he was standing within touching distance of her, and spoke, _

"_Man you are so 'troublesome' sometimes Windbag..." This was a nickname he had always called her, seeing she was always using wind attacks when attacking her opponents, other then of course some other very colorful names, this being his usual favorite nickname. "Isn't it obvious why I am here…?" _

_Temari tilted her head a little before suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace by him. Temari had not got the chance, before she felt Shikamaru's lips against her own. He tasted so sweet, she froze for only a moment before she moaned against his mouth and began to kiss him back. _

_Wrapping her arms around him, she continued to kiss him for a very long time. _

**-Dream End-**

* * *

As Temari slept on, she had a small smile on her lips as she dream such a beautiful dream, a dream that undoubtedly was the exact same dream that the man in her dreams was dreaming at the very same moment.

Temari murmured in her sleep, as she shifted to her right side and continued to sleep, "Shika…I...love you so much."

The night continued on being peaceful for as long as Temari slept and dreamed on. Knowing that tomorrow would probably bring a more troublesome thoughts and dreams to her.

* * *

Author's Note: So how was this? You guys are so demanding sometimes I swear hehehehehe :P If you would wait a little bit you guys would know that Temari would appear in the next chapter.

Anyway Read and Review nicely, and keep up with this okay?

Take Care and until next time.


	3. Wind and Shadow Meet Again

**Chapter Three: Wind and Shadow Meet Again**

Temari had made it in record timing to Konohagakure, it had taken her less timing then it normally would have, just as she had predicted, with gliding on her Tessen on the winds. She was good, definitely good.

She landed about a mile outside of Konohagakure's west gate, folding her fan up and quickly placing it in its usual position on her back; she began walking towards the Gate slowly.

She wondered where Shikamaru was right now, they weren't probably expecting her until tomorrow probably. She smirked to herself; it would be good to shock the hell out of the Slacker Ninja for once. '_Heh, now only to find him is the question, its probably almost noon, so he would either be at the Academy teaching or doing his usual lazy thing, unless Tsunade sent him on a mission…'_ she thought to herself as she reached the gate, and immediately announced herself to the guards there.

By the looks of it, Izumo and Kotetsu were also gone on a mission, the people on guard duty were new to her, but they immediately knew who she was. One of the younger looking Chuunin males quickly escorted her to Tsunade's office.

Temari pondered toying with the nervous Chuunin, smirking to herself; she spoke to the Chuunin,

"So…you seem new here, I guess the Godaime had to give the last pair a break…hmm?"

The Chuunin looked at her, with gold brownish like eyes and quickly nodded, "Hai Temari-san, Izumo-sempai and Kotetsu-sempai had to go on something important for the Hokage."

Temari grinned evil like to herself and tried to not burst out laughing as she said,

"I heard a rumor that they were just playing hooky so that they could fuck each other senseless…or was it because they had some form of virus that is contagious…I can't remember."

The look on the Chuunin's face was priceless, and inwardly she was bursting out laughing at the look, it was a cross between shock, fear, and something else she didn't recognize. _'Good one Temari…_' she said inwardly to herself, proud that she did start this. This little prank would help her with some of the boredom that was playing in her mind.

Temari continued on walking with the Chuunin, snickering to herself as she watched his reactions from her little prank. Undoubtedly, the Chuunin would probably start rumors about this; undoubtedly, the whole village would be in an uproar come the end of the day.

'H_eh, best way to get rid of boredom, start rumors…_' thought Temari as she began walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office, having reached her destination. _'Hmm…I wonder if Shikamaru is going to hear about the rumors too…_'

As she reached the office of Tsunade the Chuunin boy quickly knocked on the door and opened it enough to speak to whoever was inside, "The Ambassador from Sunagakure has arrived Lady Tsunade…" The Chuunin then allowed Temari to pass through the door.

Temari smirked as she closed her eyes and entered the office, bowing her head to Tsunade as she did so, before opening her forest green eyes.

"Temari-San this is an unexpected surprise…we weren't expecting you for another day or so." Said Tsunade as the 5th looked at Temari.

"Hai, Godaime-sama, I decided to take a shortcut to make the journey quicker." "Gaara-sama sends his greetings as always, I'm not exactly sure why he wanted me to stay in Konohagakure awhile."

Tsunade then said, "From what the Kazekage said, you are to spend at least a month or so here, in Konohagakure, until he requests your return to Sunagakure, I'll have your usual escort keep you company during the month here." Tsunade had already had told Shizune to go find Shikamaru and was supposed to have brought him here by now, to have the discussion of Temari's arrival.

Temari smirked and nodded her head, "Hai, I look forward to being escorted by him then." She waited with Tsunade for the arrival of the Lazy assed ninja.

* * *

Today was supposed to be his day off from teaching and missions, he needed the break also, and Godaime wouldn't stop giving him duties to do. Shikamaru sighed as he grabbed his cigarette pack and his lighter and began lighting a cigarette, and placed the cancer causing stick between his lips as he took a few drags.

He blew the smoke up into the air as he lay in his favorite cloud gazing place and looked up lazily at the sky; there were hardly any clouds today. He sighed as he took another drag off his cigarette.

"So troublesome…not even the clouds are out today…" He mumbled to himself as he looked up for a bit, he didn't even pay much attention to the sound of running footsteps as they came towards him, trying to enjoy his cigarette for once.

"Shikamaru-Kun!" shouted the voice of Shizune, Tsunade's aide and former student.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…" He lifted a hand and waved to Shizune, without looking at her for the time being. He wondered what job Godaime wanted him to do now.

"Shikamaru-Kun, Godaime-sama wants you in her office right now, hurry up and finish that cigarette of yours." Said Shizune, waiting patiently for the Slacker to finish what he was doing.

Shikamaru sighed and was almost done it anyway, taking one last drag off it, he sat up and butted it out and got up, dusting his clothing off, "Alright…what job does she have for me today, troublesome woman, today was supposed to be my day off."

Shizune lead Shikamaru back towards the Hokage Office, she then said, "The ambassador from Sunagakure is supposed to arrive tomorrow; she wants you to escort her around the village again."

Shikamaru gawked at Shizune, wait, did Shizune just said the ambassador was a she? So she was coming here, again, the one that had plagued his dreams for the past few weeks or so. Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair as he thought about this for a moment, well what happens, happens right? Probably Gaara wanted her here for some reason, and she had to obey the Kazekage after all.

"This is such a pain, but I guess I have to do the job, wait, I'm supposed to be teaching tomorrow, how the hell am I going to escort someone around when I have to teach?" He said this mostly to himself, but Shizune heard it and said,

"She'll probably have the ambassador help you with teaching the kids; I mean she is a Jounin right the Ambassador?"

Shikamaru couldn't believe Shizune was saying something like that; Temari would distract him all day, not to mention he might end up having to deal with a few male problems as well, during the whole day teaching, which he couldn't allow.

Shikamaru continued walking quietly as he thought to himself; he didn't even realize they were finally at Godaime's office, when Shizune's knocking on Tsunade's office door brought him out of his reverie.

Shizune opened the door a crack, when Tsunade said to come in, before Shikamaru was ushered into the room after another moment. Shikamaru was startled at the scene he saw next as he entered the office.

There, standing next to Tsunade's desk, was Temari, who Shikamaru had thought would not be showing up until tomorrow. A slight pout began to form on his face as he looked to the Godaime before back to Temari.

'_Man I thought she wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.'_ He thought to himself as he saw her smirk at him from across the way. 'She is s_till beautiful as always, and annoying.' _

Tsunade spoke up, as the two of them were glaring at each other at that moment,

"Shikamaru, you are to escort Temari around the Village, I think you know these duties correct? I don't have to remind you?"

Shikamaru stood at attention and nodded, "Yes Godaime, tomorrow I have a class to teach though…"

"She can help you with teaching tomorrow, and don't make me have to order you to do that." Snapped Tsunade at him, cutting him off before he could complain even more.

Shikamaru sighed and snuck a look over at Temari, who looked sort of bored, but was listening. Shikamaru then wrapped his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling and finally said,

"Fine…let's go I have things to do, and it's my day off." He then turned and without even bowing his head, he walked out of the office. He was obviously pissed off at the Hokage, why couldn't she have bothered him tomorrow with this troublesome job? No of course not she would pester him now about it, when he wanted to use this day to relax.

* * *

He felt someone step beside him and a voice speaking to him,

"You know, you looked kind of pissed off when you saw me in there…"

Shikamaru huffed and just ignored Temari, he would just do his duty, and try to get all thoughts of her out of his head, but he couldn't' help but peek every so often at her, when she wasn't looking at him, she didn't have a ring on her finger, at least that was good, in the sense…wait what the hell did he care about that?

She always had that affect on him; she would get under his skin, just to annoy him. These damning dreams were starting to really get on his nerves. He wanted them to cease, and perhaps the only way to do this, was to talk to this girl, the girl that had always been in his dreams, and thoughts, making him loose sleep for the past while.

Temari watched Shikamaru look at her, out of the corner of her eye. She smirked, he was still cute as always, and always being annoyed at almost everything around him. She had somehow missed him over these last few years, she had heard the rumors he had been with that Ino girl, one of his team mates for awhile, and then broke up with him, in the sense Ino was the one to break up with the poor boy.

'_Maybe I can still make him mine, if I can get the chance to…_' Thought a lusty Temari to herself. She had made her decision; she would be the one to woo him, instead of him making the first move, he as always so unmotivated after all. Little did she know Shikamaru was probably thinking the same thing at this very moment.

'_Man…I think the only way these dreams will go away, if I actually make her my girlfriend maybe.' _Thought Shikamaru to himself, lazily, '_Man this is going to be such a drag…_'

"So Shikamaru, how's life been treating you?" asked Temari as the silence began to get quite uncomfortable between the two ninja.

"Fine…I teach Academy students about Shinobi History and Strategies mostly." Said Shikamaru as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head while they walked, he sounded like his usual self. "And yours?" Not that he cared; he just wanted her to feel a little secure in this entire conversation.

"Fine as always, I just finished a mission a few days before I got here." Said Temari while she placed a hand on her hip while talking to him, "Gaara's been so busy in his office with a lot of things lately, I'm worried that he might never be able to take a break once in awhile, you know?"

Shikamaru smirked a little and said, "Yeah, your brother seems always like that, Godaime can't give me a damn break it seems, even when she tells me to take a day off, I guess she needs me a lot lately to do things that only my level of 'expertise'." He sighed as he continued walking with Temari down the street.

Temari shook her head at his whining, "Is there anytime of the day you're not complaining about the Hokage?" "Hmmmm?" She snickered after her comment. She always liked to razz him about his whining, and usually Shikamaru rose to the challenge, or just started calling her his pet names for her.

Shikamaru's eye began to twitch a little, why did she always have to be a bitch? He was having a nice conversation for once with her, and as always it ended up in an argument, and usually she was the one to start it.

He muttered, "I don't complain, and whine, look whose talking, windbag…" He chuckled as he started the name calling. He always sometimes enjoyed these arguments, but as of lately he really wanted to not fight with her.

Temari growled, "Watch what you say, Lazy slacker Nin, unless you want this entire village to see you hanging from one of the monument faces on your Hokage Mountain." She huffed after saying this, glaring green daggers directly at him, daring him to try to say something else.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Oh I'd like to see you try, Temari, you know we are allies, and killing me would cause a diplomatic incident I think…even start a war." He smirked evilly at her. He was now counter daring her to try something, which would cause a war between their Countries; it would be quite funny to see what the Godaime would have happen, he then finished by calling her an ugly sadistic bitch.

Temari looked pretty damn pissed if one was looking at her, she then growled and looked ready to kill Shikamaru where he stood at this, "Hmmph…you know why, I don't need a guy like you treating me this way!" She was upset on the inside by the looks of it; she was trying to hide her hurt too, with her aggressive look. She then continued,

"I think I don't need you to escort me, I should be fine without an escort…" Why did he always have to be so rude towards her? Didn't he see sometimes it hurt those words of his? She then started storming off for the usual place she stayed in whenever she was in Konohagakure, without her lousy escort.

Shikamaru blinked a moment or two, she never just walked off like that before, something was up, 'Man she must be having her period or something…she's never like that usually…' he thought to himself as he stood there rubbing the back of his head with a hand, pondering whether to go after her or not.

He wouldn't go after her; maybe she needed some time to cool down. He didn't know why she was acting like that right now either, 'Women…so troublesome sometimes…' He thought lazily to himself as he walked in another direction to give her, her space.

* * *

**A/N:****Gomen Nasai for such a short chapter, everyone!! I promise the next one will be better, I also must apologize for my lack of a chapter last week, my mind has been wandering and some family issues have been arising these past few days, which I have to deal with at the moment.**

**Not to mention that Christmas is coming up, and I won't be having a internet connection for at least 2 weeks after the 21****st**** of December, so next week's chapter will be a double header to make you guys happy until I return from my holidays. **

**Preview for the Next Two Chapters:**_ Shikamaru and Temari have an argument that makes both of them try to stay away from each other, at least until the Hokage and Kazekage need the two to go on a mission together, and the Godaime refuses to find someone else other then Shikamaru to go with Temari. _

_Having no choice, the two have to work together on this mission, or will this end in tragedy or end up with someone getting badly hurt in the process?_

**Find out in the next two chapters, Chapter Four: Arguments and Chapter Five: Situation Getting Worse or Better?**

**Okay that's it for now, take care all and until Next time:-)**


	4. Chapter Four: Arguements

**Chapter Four: Arguments**

Temari was not a very happy camper, for the next few days, Shikamaru had blatantly forgot to escort her the next day after their argument, she had protested to the Hokage about this, very much so. The Hokage couldn't do very much except offer to have someone else take over until Shikamaru came out of what 'funk' he was in.

Temari huffed as she walked back towards her hotel room she was staying in. Suddenly an idea came to her head and she smirked. Didn't Shikamaru say he taught at the Academy? Perhaps she would pay a visit to him during one of his teaching sessions.

_Sometimes you are brilliant Temari, this will get him back for ignoring us._Temari's inner self said to her in her head.

_Couldn't have thought of a better plan myself. _Said Temari back to her inner self. A sly smirk on her face appeared as she told her guide she would be fine for now, she wanted to rest and relax in her room. Her guide immediately bowed their head and walked away.

As soon as her pesky guide was out of sight, Temari made a quick handseal seal and disappeared, reappearing on top of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy's rooftop. Opening her Tessen almost immediately after appearing on the rooftop, and with a gust of wind; she immediately hopped onto it and glided down to the ground, landing quickly on her own two feet after getting close to the ground.

"Hmmph…I've got to work on my entrance a little…" said Temari to mostly herself. She then began walking towards the Academy Entrance, while closing Tessen and strapped it to her back almost as quickly as she had reached the Academy. Now only to find Shikamaru.

"Hmm…this shouldn't be hard to find that Slacker Nin, it's his fault for starting this argument anyway…" said Temari again to herself. She then began to search the Academy class rooms one at a time.

* * *

Shikamaru was doing his best to keep his students from falling asleep as he taught them about a part of Konohagakure's history that seemed to always to bore the hell out of the students he taught this subject to.

"Alright class, I know this is a pain in the rear end, but who can tell me what we've been discussing, those who've been paying attention won't have to do homework tonight…those who haven't paid attention, well they have a detention and homework to do." Said a slightly bored Shikamaru.

He could hear a few groans coming from some of his students, those who usually did that, meant that they hadn't been paying attention. This was one way to keep his class in order. It made his day easier as well.

"Hey settle down there, man what a drag…" His students had all started chattering away, not listening to their sensei, at all. Shikamaru sighed and pondered getting their attention again. Suddenly a female voice spoke up pretty loud,

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF AND LISTEN TO YOUR SENSEI!"

Immediately the entire class turned to see Temari standing there, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared fiercely at the kids around her. Shikamaru's jaw dropped, how the hell did she find him here? Hadn't he done his best to avoid her for the last day or so? After the argument?

"Temari-san, um…thanks for the help but the kids don't need to hear you yelling at them, that's not how this classroom is ran…" said Shikamaru, as he began rubbing the back of his head like he always did, which Temari had thought to be cute sometimes.

Temari huffed and said as she walked from the door of the class towards him,

"Ha, they were going to walk right all over you, Shikamaru-San, it was lucky for you that I decided to pop in and say hello…" Temari had used honorifics to his name due to the fact they were in front of a bunch of students right now.

"Hmmph, well thank you for your help then Temari-san, but I have a class to teach right now, I'll deal with escorting you around the Village later…seeing I assume the Godaime has sent you to argue with me about my decision…" said Shikamaru, as he began to make that cute pout of his that again Temari thought was cute.

Suddenly all the kids starting yelling at Shikamaru, "HEY COME ON Sensei! Let Temari-sensei stay, maybe she can help you teach! Besides it would be cool to learn about different parts of history from a Kunoichi from another Shinobi Nation!"

Temari blinked for a few moments, she had a look in her eye that said she was touched by what the kids wanted. They wanted her to stay and help Shikamaru teach about Shinobi History. Temari was looking at Shikamaru with a slight smirk playing upon her lips, waiting on him to make the decision.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "Fine…Temari-sensei will assist me in teaching about Sunagakure's perspective of the History of the Shinobi World." He was giving up way too quickly it seemed.

A cheer was heard as all the kids got up out of their chairs or started talking all hyperly. Shikamaru had a bad feeling this was going to be a long day, indeed a very long day for him, full of distractions.

* * *

After school was over for the kids, Shikamaru was trying to grade some of the Pop quizzes he had surprised his more advanced class in Strategies with. He sighed as he tried to work while not being distracted by the gorgeous blonde in front of him.

"Hey Shika-Kun…thanks for letting me stay and help you out…" said Temari as she picked up the last test paper on the desk at the top of the stairs and brought them all to Shikamaru to grade.

Shikamaru grunted, "It's no problem at all Temari-San…just please give me some warning next time you show up like that…in my class…it's very disruptive for the kids…"

Was he starting another argument? Temari's right eye began to twitch angrily as she glared daggers at him,

"Hey! Look at me, and you better listen now you lazy son of a…I happen to know that those kids could have used a break you know, you don't have to make the class so boring also, I took to teaching a class in the Sunagakure Ninja Academy, and the kids actually enjoyed some of my teachings…"

"Well that's Sunagakure, this is Konohagakure, I have to teach them the way I have to teach them, sorry to say that Temari…" "What the hell?!" shouted Shikamaru as he attempted to dodge a swing by Temari's Tessen.

"Jerk off, hmmph you know what…don't talk to me ever again…you're the worst person I've ever met, or even had the pleasure of talking to!" shouted Temari and this time she had managed to hit Shikamaru over the head with her fan, just as she was about to leave.

Shikamaru winced in pain as he was practically smacked to the ground with that fan of hers. "Bitch man, you freaking hit hard…" he muttered loud enough for her to hear it. He wondered what her freaking problem was; she always seemed to pick fights with him. Was she on her period or something? No, this time he was going to find out what the hell was going on.

He quickly got to his feet and ran after the retreating figure.

* * *

Temari swiped at her eyes as she retreated back to her hotel room, she had never been so upset at herself, why did she ever try to win his affection anyway? He probably was seeing someone anyway, that was why he was treating her so badly. Usually she would take his words as merely being friendly, but for some reason she couldn't handle them this time.

"Temari!" shouted a voice from behind her; she had managed to get outside of the academy. She quickened her steps as she tried to get away from him. She did her best to ignore him as well. She couldn't let him see her weakness, that she had feelings for him, and what he did was actually hurting her inside in a way.

"Go away Nara, I don't want to talk to you, 'kay?" she said out loud and continued at her fast pace to attempt to reach her hotel room, before he could catch up to her. She heard him sigh and then mumble something about 'troublesome woman' before she saw out of the corner of her eye he was attempting to make a handseal.

Temari quickly reacted and ran into the nearest shadowy place that she could find, as she heard him call out, "Kagemane No Jutsu! (Shadow Possession Technique)" She had learned one way to stop that jutsu of his was to step into another shadow, to hide her own; he wouldn't be able to attach his to hers. She smirked, as she sneered at him,

"Try to do that now Nara, I'm within a shadow already…"

She had grown bolder it seemed, thought a certain Lazy Ninja, that or at least a lot smarter in the past few years. '_Man why won't she just listen to what I have to say? I didn't hurt her did I? Man what a drag that would be…_' he thought to himself as he watched her intently.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Temari-san…" He tried to be sweet to her as best as he could without breaking his character, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong at all Nara, I just want to be left alone okay?" shouted Temari. '_Liar something is troubling you…_' thought Shikamaru to himself, '_You wouldn't be acting like this normally, you would just brush it off and walk away._' '_Man I did hurt you that could only be the only explanation…' _

Shikamaru sighed, "At least let me escort you back to your room Temari, I won't bother you, troublesome as it might be…" He tried to be calm about this as best as he could.

"No, no it's fine, I've already screwed your life up enough already Nara, you should go back and finish grading those papers of yours, and it seems your job is more important anyway…" Said Temari as she quickly retreated before Shikamaru could say anything else to her, by using the Body Flicker Technique.

Shikamaru frowned as he watched her disappear like that, rubbing the back of his head, he muttered as he went to return to his work, "Man what a drag, women can be so troublesome sometimes…"

After returning to the classroom, he began to think of a way to make up for whatever he said to the beautiful blonde Kunoichi. For some oddball reason, she had been hurt by his words. She was only trying to be helpful it seemed.

An idea came in his head, but he didn't know if it would work or not. There were just so much probabilities that he couldn't figure into this plan that could possibly happen. One of them being, that she could just up and leave and return to Sunagakure at a moment's notice, or he could get called away on an undercover mission, who knew right?

It seemed he always was using that intellect of his, when it came to things like this. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest; it wasn't a sharp pain, but really just an aching pain. He reached with a hand to clutch at it. '_Man…what kind of pain is this I'm feeling, this is so troublesome…_' he thought to himself.

He would just have to avoid her for a few days, this was for the best he could do right? Just avoid her, and attempt to figure a way to make his amends, maybe when she was calmer, and then he could talk to her. What the hell did she even mean when she said that she was 'screwing up' his life by being in his presence anyway?

But little did he know, that he would not be able to avoid Temari for very long, oh no, fate was becoming crueler towards the Lazy Slacker Nin.


	5. Situation Getting Worse Or Better?

**Chapter Five: Situation Getting Worse or Better?**

Indeed Fate was a cruel mistress; it obviously wanted to make Temari extremely miserable for the rest of her life. She had been called into the Hokage's office when a message hawk had come from Sunagakure, and by the sounds of it, the message that her brother had sent was extremely urgent that it required both her and Shikamaru's presence.

Temari did her best to avoid his eyes; they looked like he hadn't slept much in the past few days since the argument at the Academy. 'Hmmph, I wonder why he hasn't slept much lately…' She wondered to herself as she headed up the stairs into the Hokage's office and all, Shikamaru having been asked to 'escort' her to Tsunade's office.

As soon as the two were in Tsunade's office, they both attempted to avoid sitting so close together. This had not gone unnoticed by Tsunade or Shinzune of course. Both had their eyebrows lifted slightly in confusion at the pair.

Tsunade placed both her elbows on her desk as she watched the two of them with her gold eyes for a moment, her hands clasped together in her pondering stance as she looked between the two of them. She then had a slight worried look, but immediately got down to business after 3 minutes of total silence had been made.

"I've called you both here, because the Kazekage himself has requested that his sister goes on a mission to the Land of Haze on a top secret reconnaissance mission, apparently the Land of Haze has declared war against Sunagakure, and as its closest ally that means that we as well have been declared war on."

Temari was slightly shocked, why would the Haze Village want to go to war against Suna? This didn't really make any sense at all, hadn't Baki and Gaara sent someone to represent Sunagakure to the Village Hidden in the Haze? Perhaps talks hadn't gone right at all. She stole a glance towards Shikamaru, he was slightly shocked as well, well almost shocked.

She then heard him speak, "Man this is going to be such a drag…another war against a Village…that we have no clue about…" Temari shook her head and tried to stifle a giggle, at least Shikamaru was his usual whiney self.

Tsunade spoke up, "The two of you will head to the Land of Haze, undercover and gather as much information as you possibly can, and do you understand me?"

"Hai…!" both of them snapped out. Tsunade stared at them for a few minutes and spoke as she closed her eyes for the moment,

"Good, you leave immediately, this mission could take a month or so, I don't want you to screw this up." "You will both have to have a cover story as well while you're undercover." "I pray that you both can figure this out while you're heading for the Haze Village?"

Temari was wondering what was going in Shikamaru's head at the moment, shaking her head she did her best to ignore him. '_Probably thinking about, how much of a drag it's going to be to have to spend a month in the Haze Village with me…'_ Thought Temari to herself.

"Alright, your dismissed…don't fail the mission, this information is vital to us putting an end to this war quickly."

Temari and Shikamaru both left the office quickly. Shikamaru was grumbling to himself as he walked beside Temari, he then spoke to her, or at least tried to be civilized as he spoke,

"I guess we don't have a choice, I'll meet you at the East Gate then in 20 minutes…" He then waved to her and without another word, he walked towards his place.

Temari frowned slightly and headed for her own place, one of these days she was going to beat it into him, that his attitude was probably was the reason he remained alone right now. Right now though, Temari had to focus on the mission ahead. Temari quickly headed off.

* * *

Shizune spoke up to Tsunade as she watched the two walk out of the office,

"Tsunade-sama, they looked stressed out, either that or they are fighting about something…"

Tsunade smirked, "I already know, Shizune, it's quite obvious they are fighting among each other those two, I pray that they don't kill each other during this mission. I'm concerned for Shikamaru; he might push her over the edge with his attitude."

"I'd be more worried about them both coming out of this mission together, Tsunade-sama, and alive at that." Said Shizune.

"Hmmph, we'll see the results won't we Shizune?" said Tsunade as she went back to her paper work, "Shizune go make sure there's someone to take over Shikamaru's job while he's on this mission."

Shizune spoke quietly as she left the office, "Hai Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Temari had managed to finally pack what things she would need, that she had actually brought her, as well as the things she had to actually buy here in Konohagakure, it would be a long journey it seemed.

She waited for him to show up at the gate after 10 minutes had past, and she wanted to be there early so she had used the Body Flicker Technique to get herself there probably before Shikamaru. And of course, she was there first and all.

She waited for about another five minutes, before she could see his spiky ponytailed head coming her way. Shaking her head slightly she spoke to herself, "I'll just have to stay calm and try to act civil around him, even if he is such a chauvinistic pig and a slacker."

Shikamaru came up to her, "Let's go Sabaku...we only have so much daylight left..." said a slightly annoyed Lazy assed ninja.

"Fine..." snapped Temari. '_So much for being civil with him...'_ Thought Temari as she began walking ahead of him, a few steps ahead.

Shikamaru was watching her for a few moments, or at least the back of her head, he had a slight pout on his face as he crossed his arms, he spoke up,

"Sabaku...can we try to be civil at least until the mission's done?"

Temari heard him but didn't respond for awhile, she would make him wait a bit. He wasn't calling her by her first name, just her last one. Shaking her head, she would just call him Nara then, if he really wanted to be a prick about it.

After 5 minutes passed or so, she finally spoke up, "Fine...whatever..."

"Good..." said Shikamaru as he continued to follow her from behind, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that might come after them or anything dangerous.

* * *

A Few days past, and already Temari wanted to strangle the freaking Lazy ass, he had refused to help her set up camp the night they had called for a rest stop. She watched him lounging against a tree, looking up at the sky. 

Enough was enough, she had, had it with him. She got up to her feet and stomped over towards where he was sitting, "WAKE UP YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS!" She shouted as she smacked him upside the head with her fan.

Shikamaru fell over wincing in pain at being smacked with her fan. "Ow, why the hell you fucking do that for Sabaku?!"

"Your not going to be fucking lazy on this mission do you hear me?!" growled Temari as she grabbed him by the scruff of his Jounin Vest and lifted him to her eye level. She was freaking pissed off, that much could be assured, and she was very strong too it seemed.

And for some reason this was certainly a turn on for Shikamaru it seemed, he tried to hide this, as he stared with his dark brown eyes into her angry forest green ones. He frowned, "Alright, alright geez if it makes you feel better Temari..."

Temari continued to glare at him for awhile before just throwing him to the ground roughly, "Good..." She grunted as she went back to her part of the camp.

This was indeed going to be a very long mission if the two of them couldn't work something out. Indeed, this was definitely going to be very hard for them to work together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to make this chapter short guys, I'm afraid my muse totally has gone rampant as of late, don't worry by the time I return from my Holidays, I'll have this all sorted out and will have longer chapters ahead for you all. **

**Anyway Take Care All, Hope to see you in the New Year, have a Merry Christmas and a safe New Year. And Until Next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission to the Land of Haze

**Author's Note:**

_Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a good Christmas, I know I did, I got a lot of Naruto things for Christmas, hehehehe. I got stuffed up with eating so much freaking ham and turkey also over the holidays. _

_Alright, now that I've returned to the Internet, well rested and all, its time to get down to business. So I left the two of them, having a simple argument right? Well it's only going to get a bit better for the two of them, in the sense that Shikamaru may or may not finally apologize to Temari in his own way. _

_So without further ado, Chapter 6: Mission to the Land of Haze._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mission to the Land of Haze**

They managed to reach the boarders of the Land of Haze and Grass in a week or two, with a few minor distractions on the way. They had either tried to beat the living hell out of each other, well more like Temari tried to beat the hell out of Shikamaru for being an idiot or some other nonsense. They had been also attacked by a few rogue Mist ninja on the way, which were quickly dispatched by Temari's Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique.

Shikamaru had his arms crossed as he continued to follow a slightly pissed off Temari as she stomped down the path into the Land of Haze. He could hear her muttering to herself. He sighed slightly to himself, '_Man I wish she would stop being so bitchy, can't she see I'm trying to apologize to her? This is such a pain in the ass…' _

He suddenly was walking until he bumped right into a frozen Temari. He grunted, and was about to spit out a retort at how slow she was when he noticed something, or at least two things. One their path was blocked by a fallen tree and two there was 4 ninjas and from the looks of their Hitai-ate headbands; they were more Rogue Nins from a Village that he and probably Temari weren't familiar with.

Shikamaru sighed, "I guess I have no choice, I'll have to fight…" He muttered mostly to himself.

Two of the Ninja came at Shikamaru while the others tried to take on Temari. Temari just smirked and said out loud,

"Ha, they aren't that special, this should be quick…" Shikamaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Temari grabbed her fan and opened it with a quick flick of her wrist, he also heard her say out loud, and very cocky, "Bring it…"

Shikamaru sighed out loud, "Don't get carried away Sabaku…"

"Oh fucking can it! Slacker-clown…!" Shouted Temari as she watched the other ninja, Shikamaru had left for her to deal with start flinging Kunai blades at her, which were blocked by Temari fending them off with her fan.

Shikamaru almost bit his lip and quickly turned towards the enemy ninja that he had decided he would deal with, he sighed, "Man what a drag…" Quickly he began making handseals, "Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing Technique)!" He called out inside of his mind.

His shadow, that is two or three of them launched from his own personal shadow and attempted to restrain the two enemy ninja. He managed successfully to trap one of the enemy ninja's arms with the thread like fingers.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag…guess my Shadow Nui didn't fully work…ah well…" He then quickly made another handseal as he watched the other Ninja try to go after him, the one that had not been restrained, at least until he attempted to use his Shadow Possession Technique again on the one coming at him, and successfully attached his shadow to the other's, he then made another handseal as he called out, "Kage Kubishibari No Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind)!"

He then had the Shadow like hand start crawling up towards the man's throat, he could not still get the speed for this jutsu quick enough, it was a time consuming jutsu that was for sure. Shikamaru smirked as he gave the enemy one of his sly smirks, as he heard the man start cussing and what not at him.

"Shadow Possession complete, why don't you surrender now…and make this easy on both of us…?" He drawled lazily at the man as he stood there crouched watching the Shadow Hand reach the man's throat. Shikamaru willed the hand to wait, mentally doing this. The shadow like hand paused as he waited for the man to speak or whatever.

"In a pig's eye, I'll surrender…" shouted the man he had restrained first, Shikamaru sighed as he watched again out of the corner of his eye as Temari dealt a finishing blow to the two that had went after her.

"Man what a drag…" He then shook his head and immediately had the Shadow hands squeeze the breath out of the both Ninja that he had restrained. "Opps…my hand slipped…" He said as he watched the two of them collapse into a dead heap after he released his jutsus from them. He smirked a little as he dusted his hands off and mumbled,

"Man, so troublesome I need a cigarette…" He then fiddled in his pockets of his Jounin Vest, hoping to find his cigarettes there; he had forgotten that they were in his backpack. But he didn't get much time to grab for his bag, before Temari was grumbling to herself as she closed her fan and strapped it back to where she always carried it, he listened to some of her grumbling, suddenly having the urge to shut her up, in some way or other.

"I'll show you troublesome, those freaking morons…what the hell…." Shouted Temari as suddenly she watched Shikamaru practically tackle her, mid stride in placing her Tessen away. She was then pinned up against a tree and felt his lips on hers. Temari wanted to subconsciously bash and beat the hell out of Shikamaru. Temari's hands were flailing in the air as she tried to push him back, but suddenly it was starting to feel good.

Her arms stopped flailing, and instead wrapped her arms around his neck as well as press her body against his more.

Shikamaru had no idea why he was kissing Temari, more or likely was to shut her up, but he was enjoying the kiss at this very moment. He opened his dark eyes to stare into her dark forest green ones, they were dark and hazy right now, it seemed the kiss was indeed having an affect on her.

He heard her voice as she pulled away, "Shikamaru…what are you doing? Why are…Why are you kissing me like this?"

"Geez woman, your so troublesome…can't you see that I was trying to…oh never mind it's too much trouble to even say it…" said Shikamaru in a grumpy tone of voice as he turned away, and tried to change the subject as he began walking off in the direction of the Land of Haze,

"We should get out of this area before their buddies decide to show up looking for them, it'll be dark soon, so we'll rest once we are pretty far away…hurry up Sabaku."

Temari blinked for a few minutes, and sighed to herself. She had a feeling he was starting to show feelings for her, and of course, leave it to her to ruin the moment, that they had shared. Maybe it had been his way of making an apology. She had also detected hurt in his voice when he told her to get a move on. Temari bit her lip as she tried to follow him as best as she could.

"Hey Nara, wait…" she called out, but he ignored her, just blatantly ignored her. She sighed, _'I must have hurt him more then I thought I did…damn it…for kami-sama's sake, I've got to stop acting so bitchy around the person I care about.' _ She thought to herself. Suddenly stopping mid thought, she cared…she really did care about the lazy ass. Maybe that was why she was always dreaming about him, and not in nightmarish type of dreams.

Could it be, that the Slacker Clown in front of her was the one she would truly end up being with? He was 3 years her junior though, but she had heard stories of couples loving those younger then them, hell her mother and father had been 2 years apart in age. What would an extra year matter to her?

'_Love is for blind imbeciles though, I am not one of them, and I don't think Shikamaru is either…_' she thought to herself again. But then she just shook her blonde haired head, no, she wanted Shikamaru as her lover, and for all damnation she would have him at even the cost of her own life.

She growled and stomped over to Shikamaru and grabbed him suddenly by the collar and shoved him against the nearest tree, "Shikamaru!" She growled loudly after managing to shock the hell out of him. "Listen…please…" She tried to plead with him, a sad look in her forest green eyes.

Shikamaru blinked as he heard her pleading and even saw the look in her beautiful green eyes; she was a goddess to him whenever she was around him. He gave her a slight nod, and felt the grip on his collar loosened slightly. He would listen to her for once.

"I don't know why, but lately I've…" She tried to begin as she began to blush, "I've been having dreams of you, they've plagued me, and I don't know their significance, but every time I'm around you lately, I feel this fluttering sick feeling in my stomach…"

Shikamaru looked almost shit faced at her, it was funny he had been having dreams of her as well. Suddenly he watched her face inch closer to his as she practically whispered to him,

"I think…that I am smitten with you…Nara Shikamaru…and it has ran deeply that at times I feel upset when your angry or depressed because of the things I say or do to you…I'm…I'm sorry for hurting you, for screwing up your life…"

Shikamaru gulped a little and said, "Man…women can be so troublesome with those emotions of theirs…" Temari took this as he was feeling the same way about her. She chuckled and smiled at him as she pulled him fully against her body,

"Ah shut up you Slacker-Clown, and kiss me before I change my mind…" Shikamaru was taken a back a bit but indeed he would not deny this woman who demanded his affection and at times attention as well, and leaned closer to kiss her on the lips.

They did nothing else but share a kiss, soothing whatever wounds had been opened up during their little arguments, showing that they felt the same for each other. When the need for air won out after probably about 5 minutes to 10 minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled back, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her and said in that sexy adorable tone of voice of his,

"I care a lot about you Temari-san…troublesome as you are…I've always felt this way since probably the day we met long ago." Temari thought he sounded so adorable as she listened to his words. This was Shikamaru's way of probably being romantic. Temari rested her spiky blonde haired head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly,

"I love you too Slacker-Clown…" she said into his neck, which of course he heard her. A small smirk appeared on Shikamaru's lips and he kissed her forehead, as he pulled away from her, grabbing her hand, he said, "We should get going Windbag…we have to be in the land of Haze before Godaime has a conniption fit and starts getting worried about us." He was back to his normal teasing self once again.

Temari nodded and allowing him to hold her hand, they took off quickly for the Land of Haze. Knowing deep in her heart, that she really loved the Lazy ninja, and that now their team work would be a lot better now.

* * *

They had managed to reach the Hidden Haze Village within a day after they had made up with each other, and become lovers as well. Shikamaru would not ask Temari to do anything other then to hold his hand, and so far just kiss and hug a lot. Perhaps he was just being a gentleman, thought a lusty Temari one day as they had decided for their cover story, they would pretend to be a married couple from one of the Villages that were allied with the Haze Village. 

That at least had been their cover story, which was working perfectly well so far. They hadn't had any form of argument whatsoever since they came into the village to do their mission. Of course both Shikamaru and Temari had to hide their Hitai-ate headbands before they could enter Moyagakure (Village Hidden in the Haze).

Temari stifled a yawn as she laid in her hotel room, that she had no choice but to share with Shikamaru, thank god the room had two single beds. She wanted to wait a little while, before she would attempt to even have more then normal relations with her new found love. She didn't know why, she wanted to do this, it could be that she had grown up and wasn't always that vicious woman she used to be growing up.

Temari looked over towards the window for a few minutes, watching Shikamaru outside of the balcony trying to have a quiet relaxing cigarette, while sitting on a bench. She didn't know why he did this; ever since he was 15 apparently he had been smoking. She had heard also about his sensei had been killed during the war with the Akatsuki, it had almost broke her heart to know that she hadn't been the only one who almost had lost someone she held dear to her, or at least in the sense of almost loosing.

Temari decided to go see what he was up to right now. Slowly getting to her feet, she walked to the balcony and opened the door quietly, she watched him turn slightly towards her as he finished his cigarette before going back to cloud gazing. She spoke softly to him,

"Hey…tomorrow we have to start collecting information so that we can get out of this place pretty fast…" She then sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder. It took only a few minutes before Shikamaru was wrapping his arm around her shoulder and resting his head against hers.

"I know…troublesome as it is, so far our cover hasn't been blown though. Which is good in a way, but we can't let ourselves get caught." He said to her quietly. He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Your beautiful…you know that Temari-san…" He was giving her a compliment, almost totally out of character for him too. But when Temari looked into his eyes, he was being serious about that she was beautiful to him.

Temari smiled a little, and said back to him, in a cute little voice, that always made Shikamaru smirk or chuckle when she talked in the voice, "And you're the cutest little person in the entire world, my wittle Shika-Kun…" This brought a slight blush to Shikamaru's cheeks but he did indeed reward her with his cute smirk and a chuckle. He then watched as she attempted to give him an 'Eskimo kiss' (basically it's when two lovers rub noses against each others).

Shikamaru yawned boredly and said, "Hey...Temari-san, you know something…"

"What's that Shika?" She asked him, staring intently at him with her forest green eyes. Shikamaru smirked and leaned over to her, and before he kissed her he said, "I love you…" He then kissed her hard on the lips for a few minutes, showing he meant business as well.

Temari shook her head and chuckled, "Slacker Clown…you're a damn fucking tease sometimes…" She growled playfully at him, peering down from the hotel balcony at the village they had managed to infiltrate, hopefully no one from this Village would recognize either of them, at least not until they got enough information that Tsunade and her brother wanted and required to finish the war with this village swiftly.

Shikamaru chuckled as he pulled her into his lap, "I'll show you a tease hmm…" He said quietly and teasingly into her ear as he grinded himself slightly against her bottom, showing how much really 'she' was being a tease to him. Temari gasped a little and turned so that she was straddling his lap while being in the bench he had been sitting on before she had joined him, she looked down at him for a few minutes, shaking her head again.

"Hmm…be careful what you wish for Shika-Kun…" She purred into his ear and flicked her tongue against the shell of his ear, chuckling when she felt him shudder a little from it. Shikamaru was heard chuckling,

"I think you should be more careful then me Temmy-Chan." He said teasingly back into her ear. Temari blinked when he called her Temmy-Chan. That sounded so cute the way he said it. His own personal cute nickname for her perhaps. She grabbed his chin and made him stare into her eyes for a moment before saying,

"Hey…if you are going to call me Temmy-Chan, that's fine but you're the only man allowed to call me that, when no one is around got it?" She then kissed him on the lips roughly, for some reason she liked the way his lips tasted on hers, she couldn't get enough of his kisses it seemed.

She then pulled back after Shikamaru returned the favor and heard him whine, "Fine, fine, but quit calling me a Slacker, I'm not as lazy as I used to be." "I've grown up a lot since."

Temari was a little surprised at his words but nodded, "'Kay, love you Shika…" She moved off his lap and kissed his cheek gently, and decided to rest her head in his lap, which she did. She could feel his hands stroking her blonde hair, for some reason she felt so different now around Shikamaru, then she had when they were younger.

They were friends yeah back then, nothing more nothing less, but what was funny, the first day they had met, in the Chuunin exam, she had felt a spark between them. Something she had never put her finger on until just recently, what that spark had meant. No one and she meant almost no one had been able to beat her and quit just like that.

In a sense, she had indeed found someone who could challenge her, mentally and otherwise. She sighed contentedly as she shifted so she was looking up at his handsome face as well as the sky. She reached out a hand to touch his face and smiled at him a little, she actually was giving him a smile for once, not one of her smirks that could freeze someone over when she was pissed or upset or something.

Shikamaru looked down at her and blinked, '_Why she smiling at me? Man she must care a lot about me or something. I always cared about her, in some weird way; I guess it is love…hmph troublesome though._' He thought to himself, and then as he looked down at Temari, he realized she had fallen asleep on his lap, she must have felt comfortable being there.

Shikamaru sighed and smirked to himself and continued rubbing her hair for now, he'd let her have her way for now. She actually looked kind of cute sleeping on his lap. Shikamaru pondered taking a slight doze right now; he could use the extra sleep anyway, seeing tomorrow they had to get down to the nitty gritty and start looking around for vital information to help bring the war quickly to an end before it could start.

'_Man I hate having to fight, but I guess we have to do this to protect Konoha…_' he thought as he started snoozing.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter was short and brief and probably a little weird, but I can't seem to find my ShikamaruXTemari writing muse lately. So I decided to have the two of them make up and what not. **

**I promise though the next chapter will be better, what did you guys think of the small battle with the rogue ninja though? I couldn't find the translation for Shikamaru's Shadow Neck Bind Technique so I had to go with what I saw in the Manga book I have. So I had to wing it a little, but anyway leave me comments what ya thought of the battle.**

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_Shikamaru and Temari start gathering a lot of evidence that could help them in the war that will begin soon. But something goes wrong and one of them ends up getting hurt and captured. _

_Which one will it be? And can the other who managed to escape being caught, plan a rescue to save that person? Or will he/she be too late to save them? _

**Find out in Chapter Seven: Mission goes To the Dogs. **

**Alright that's it for now guys. Take care all and until next time, don't eat turkey and then listen to white noise. (It's a true Story too!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Goes to the Dogs

**Chapter Seven: Mission Goes to the Dogs**

It had been already a week and Temari and Shikamaru had gathered a lot, and I do mean a lot of information since they came to the Village Hidden in the Haze. Temari had told Shikamaru to split up and try to gather the information separately, using what jutsus were necessary to get the vital information.

Temari had a bad feeling about the fact this mission was becoming way too easy, wouldn't the Haze Ninja be able to detect that there was 2 enemy ninja here by now? She didn't like the smell of this at all.

She had attempted to tell Shikamaru her suspicions, and he had said just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, anything that would make the Haze ninja know that they were onto him and Temari. That was what Temari had been doing until one day…

Temari was walking alone, heading back from where the Leader had his Headquarters, disguised as a high ranked Ninja that was the Haze Ninja leader, the woman's name happened to be Ayame Katsuro's bodyguard, who Temari had tied up and placed a Genjutsu she had learned over the year, on the man. Shikamaru had made sure that the man wouldn't be found during their operation here.

Suddenly Temari felt she was being followed as she headed down an alleyway, she then immediately stopped as she turned her head to look behind her. The sound of footsteps suddenly stopped. Temari had done her best to suppress how much Chakra she actually had, from the others, judging from how powerful the bodyguard had been; chakra presence wise.

Had they detected that the supposed 'bodyguard' was a fake? She hoped not. Quickly she took to the shadows, and began running down the streets. She would try to lead them around the village a little, hopefully she would loose them, and then she could get back to Shikamaru quickly and tell him their cover had somehow been blown.

'_So much for sneaking around undetected…I didn't think these Haze ninja were that smart…I mean Shikamaru and I read the portfolio on how great this village is._' Thought Temari as she took off down another alleyway. Lucky for the Village Hidden in the Haze, it was as busy at night as it was in the day like Konohagakure.

Temari managed to get half way down one street, when she heard shouting, "HEY GUYS! There's two intruders in the village, disguised as probably one of us, keep your eyes and ears peeled out, Lady Katsuro wants them captured and interrogated."

"How the hell does Katsuro-sama know this? I mean, this better not be one of her drills again, to make us ready…"

Temari winced; they definitely knew that she and Shika were here. She had to hurry now and get to Shikamaru, who was probably at the Inn they had used as not just a place to rest, but a base of operations right now. She hoped at least.

Temari quickly picked up her pace and headed directly for the Inn, little did she know that she was the one who was going to be caught.

* * *

Shikamaru had a rather successful day, he had managed to get enough evidence and information to help Konohagakure and Sunagakure plan a strategy against the Haze Village in the case of them attacking the villages directly.

There was a thing about the Haze Ninja was that they did not have enough of an army to take on both Villages separately; they could only do a one big attack on one village. '_Hokage-sama better be happy with this information…I know I could figure out a fast strategy in no time…I hope Temmy-Chan's alright…'_

Just then the door bursted open, and in came a panting and very upset Temari, the door slammed shut as she ran into the room, "Shika…we have to get out of here now! Our cover is blown…someone, somehow found out…and now the entire Haze Village is out looking for us, I think I was followed." Shouted Temari as she tried to say this between attempts at getting air to go into her burning lungs.

Shikamaru was shocked now, "How…man…this is going to be such a pain…alright get packing, we'll have to leave tonight." "Looks like the mission will be a failure if we don't get out of here before they lock up the entire village so we can't escape."

Temari nodded and after getting her breath back, she began to pack her things, after transforming back into her normal self, grabbing her Fan she had left against the wall, she placed it in the obi ribbon around her waist and forwent placing her hitai-ate back on until they were at least outside of the village.

"Here Shika-Kun…" said Temari just as she remembered to pull out a scroll she had stolen from Ayame. Shikamaru had already packed his things and eyed the scroll as he took it. "What's this Temmy?" asked Shikamaru as he peered every so often outside of the window to make sure no one had spotted them in here or what not.

"I took a copy of some of Katsuro's battle strategies and plans she was planning, by the looks of it, they plan to attack Sunagakure first, somehow…there's a mole in both of our Villages working for Katsuro." "I want you to keep the scroll on you, in case." Said Temari as she shut the lights off the room and went to stand beside Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's hand immediately grabbed hers and squeezed it a little. Temari could tell he was stressed; the man was radiating stress practically off his body. Temari then waited for him to speak. It didn't take too long as Shikamaru slowly opened the window to the balcony of the room and spoke in a whisper,

"Alright…here's what we'll do, we're about 3 Kms from the Gate into the Village here…I'll keep the scrolls of information on me, because I know they'll think we are both carrying the vital information we've stolen." "We have to be out of this village within 30 minutes, because it will take them that long no doubt to order the Gates closed so that they can try to trap us." "We have to beat them somehow before they can do this."

Temari listened to him babbling on a strategy on how the hell to get out of there. "Why don't we just try to use the Body Flicker Technique and teleport ourselves onto the wall or on the other side of it? I mean once we get near the gate and walls we could just do it that way?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and shrugged, "We could do it that way too; although we would have to make sure no one is watching while doing this." Temari just nodded and said,

"Alright let's get a move on then, we only got a half an hour to an hour to getting out of this place."

Shikamaru nodded and quickly the two of them moved onto the balcony before leaping off of it and heading for the nearest wall that would get them to freedom.

* * *

They had just barely managed to make it out of the Village before they could hear shouting as 10 perhaps 20 footsteps could be heard running after them. Shikamaru and Temari had to make a mad dash for safety now for the Land of Fire as they leapt from tree to tree, having to stop every so often to either fight off one or two ninja who had managed to catch up, or to rest briefly before running.

They had managed to get to a small gorge that separated into two different paths. Shikamaru looked at Temari who was a bit panicky, "I think we are going the wrong way, I don't remember this gorge at all." Said Shikamaru.

Temari nodded and then turned and saw that 8 figures were not very far off from them. "Kuso….they are trying to make us fall into a trap, I bet you anything they want us to go into the gorge probably have people waiting in there for us."

"We've got no choice Temari, it's that or stop here and make a stand, and the way it's going to be, I can't use my Shadow techniques when there's no moonlight out or light." Said Shikamaru, "You're the only one that can fight them off right now, and I doubt you'd want to use up all your chakra just for this, we have to go into the Gorge, and face whatever they have in store for us."

"Damn it all to hell, you and that damn brain of yours Shika-Kun…" growled Temari and quickly, as Shikamaru chuckled, grabbed Shikamaru's hand and began rushing into the gorge.

Indeed they were about to fall into a trap, a very deadly trap.

Shikamaru had managed to get them both halfway into the gorge but Temari's suspicions were correct, they had about 10 ninjas of the Jounin and Chuunin rank waiting for them inside of the gorge.

Shikamaru had managed to get up high enough on a ledge, and was waiting for Temari to use her fan to get herself up to the same ledge, they made the quick decision to climb half way up the gorge and Temari would fly them out and over it.

"Come on! Get up here damn it!" Shouted Shikamaru, quickly he began to pull out two kunai blades and two explosive tags and prepared to use the tags to cause an avalanche. Temari growled out a few words as she attempted to send a few of the Ninja who were in her space to get to freedom, as she pulled her fan back at the ready to launch another wind style attack,

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She then directed a blast of wind to cut at anything and everything in front of her. She sent the ninja attacking her back a few feet. Temari was about to hop on her fan and get to the cliff that Shikamaru was on at the moment, but something had hit her at the base of her neck and shoulders, Temari winced and fell to her knees and shouted before losing consciousness,

"GET OUT OF HERE SHIKA! Save you're…Your…self…get the information to safety!" Shikamaru's eyes widened as he barely managed to see through the darkness, some of the enemy ninja trying to gather up his unconscious desert goddess and make haste. Ignoring the total fact that Shikamaru was there, probably thought of him not as important as Temari.

They had taken the bait though, it seemed, they didn't realize that Shikamaru was carrying all of the information in his backpack that they had gathered. They probably thought he had the less important things. Shikamaru was furious at himself, and helpless, he couldn't do anything, not a damn thing, but obey Temari's last words.

'_No…I won't…I won't loose the only damning woman I care about…to a bunch of misfits like them..._' thought an angered Shikamaru, never had he felt so strongly for anyone in his entire life, as he did now for Temari. He was usually called lazy and slacker and any other form of name possible.

But when someone threatened a Nara's precious person, they drew the line. Shikamaru waited until the footsteps below him couldn't be heard before he made his move to go after Temari and the enemy.

Shikamaru began calculating things in his head, while looking towards the Eastern sky that was beginning to slightly turn the color of pinkish grey, '_Not much longer until sunrise, thank kami-sama. I can use my shadows again, and free Temmy…damn it, I should have been the one to be taken prisoner, not her.' 'This is so troublesome, having to go save her skin, and my own, I should just do my duty and bring the information back, then mount a rescue party.' _

Why exactly was he even going to go after Temari? One thing could only be driving Konoha's laziest shadow using Ninja. And that one thing was love. He loved Temari; he didn't care if her brothers would kill him for messing with their Elder sibling. The damn woman was always in his thoughts, always had and always will until probably the day he died, either in combat or old age, or the combination of the two.

Why hadn't he told her this when they were younger? He should have told her, should have seen the signs. Everyone used to tease him and Temari whenever they were seen together. Of course both of them had to deny it; they were just friends at that time. He had always thought women to be troublesome, and not worth the effort.

Temari though, somehow, had managed to change his outlook on women drastically. She was the only woman he wanted also, god he loved her, her face, that smirk he always got from her whenever he made a joke or said something that made her do that. His father had been right also.

'_Man, I knew it, I knew it all along. I should have realized that woman would be the one I would spend the rest of my life either chasing, or loving for the rest of my life…'_

He trailed off in his thoughts as time had past a lot since the men had managed to kidnap his precious woman. He quickly got up to his feet, and using some of his chakra, walked down the side of the gorge's rock wall. Once he was on solid ground, he began running in the direction of the footprints and the way he had seen them go in.

"Hang on Temmy-Chan, just hang in there, I'm coming as fast as I can." Muttered Shikamaru as he hopped over a few fallen rocks and such. Love was definitely the thing driving the young Nara boy at this moment, and hopefully it would be his love that would aid him in rescuing his Desert princess from the Haze Ninja.

* * *

3 hours past, and Temari finally came around, to only be slapped across the face by someone's hand. Temari almost cried out as she was sent backwards onto the floor, a small bruise began to form at the reddened hand print on her face as she opened her green eyes to see who her assailant was.

A woman dressed in a white, off gray yukata robe stood there, complete with bell shaped sleeves. The woman spoke,

"Did you think you could hide from us, Konoha scum? Hmmm?!" Temari felt another slap to her face, this time it was a lot more painful. Temari grunted in pain as she reeled from the slap, still not responding to the woman.

Temari realized two things, one, they had taken her fan, and two she had her hands and feet tied up with chakra absorbing handcuffs by the looks of it. Suddenly she felt nails digging into her chin as she was turned to face the woman none too gently.

"ANSWER ME!" Shouted the woman into Temari's face. "What were you and your partner doing in my Village?" Temari was doing her best to play dumb, one rule about being captured, never ever betray your village no matter how painful the torture nor how severe the threat to one's life or the lives of their village or family. She painfully remembered this when she was being taught the ways of the ninja.

Temari stayed silent as the woman then just let go of her and kicked Temari in the back, Temari winced and bit back a cry of pain as she laid crumpled on the ground of wherever it was, they had taken Temari.

"You won't talk huh? I can fix that…" She then heard the woman talking to someone else, "Have her tortured, beaten, raped, I don't care what it takes, I want the information that she stole back in our hands, we have a war to go to with their Village, I don't think our friends would very much like to know our Village was infiltrated and our possible plans ruined."

Temari winced as she heard the word rape; she refused to allow anyone but Shikamaru to take her virginity or better yet touch her intimately. Yeah she was a virgin, she had never had sex during her teenaged years, and she had just paid more attention to her training as a kunoichi of the Hidden Sand then she had on relationships. Temari froze all of a sudden as she was thinking all of this, while listening to the ranting of Katsuro, that Temari had managed to immediately identify by voice and sight.

Why all of a sudden did Shikamaru's name just pop into her head like that? Temari hid a smirk; she loved that damn lazy slacker so damn much. She hoped he was safely back in Konohagakure by now or at least half way. Katsuro made a huge mistake in thinking she was from that Village; she was from Sunagakure not Konohagakure. This made her want to laugh, but she had to remain emotionless and silent.

She heard the slamming of a door and then silence was met in the low lit room that Temari had been placed in. By the looks of things, she was in some form of a cave. She then looked at the ceiling and spoke softly,

"Please Hurry Shika…I...I don't know what I can do…without you…"

* * *

**Author's Note: How was that? Hmm? Exciting huh? Well I'm glad you might have enjoyed this story so far, because the next chapter, I think I'm going to bring Shadow Wind to a close, with some lemony goodness and such. **

**Stay tuned okay? Take care all and Until Next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow and Wind Make a Stand

**Chapter Eight: Shadow and Wind Make a Stand**

Shikamaru had traveled for a few hours, following the footprints that the Haze ninja men had managed to leave in the soft ground. The sun was high in the sky by the time Shikamaru had finally managed to reach the place Temari was being held prisoner. Shikamaru took a look inside of the cave as he hid in a small thicket bush not far from the cave.

Apparently there were two guards there, so it was obvious that Temari was in that cave. Shikamaru quietly pulled out his trench knives from his pockets and waited for the right moment to strike. He probably was going to have to use Shadow Summoning Technique to pull this off as well as his Shadow Neck Bind Technique, he had played the factors in his mind as he had traveled here, knowing there were probabilities he could not factor into this rescue plan.

One of the factors being, that he could very well end up dead or joining Temari in there as a prisoner if he screwed this up. He also didn't exactly know how many Haze Ninja there were inside that Cave, other then Temari. '_Man this is such a pain in the butt, I've got to get in there, and somehow rescue her.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he tried to formulate a way to get in. Also, he could get lost forever in that cavern.

He could just use the Transformation jutsu again, and pose as a fellow Haze Ninja, but first thing was first, he had to knock out those two guards and hide their bodies so that the other Haze men would not get suspicious, and then probably wait until their duty shifts changed and then go in there and bring Temari out to safety.

'_Well, here goes nothing…I hope this diversion works.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he picked up a rock and with very much skill, he threw it at one of the guards. Shikamaru heard a guard yell in pain, as the rock had hit him in the side of the head.

"What the hell?" said the other guard, Shikamaru quickly popped out of the bushes and gave the two guards the middle finger and quickly dashed into the woods. "GO AFTER HIM!" Shouted the guard that had not been hit by a rock. The guard who had been hit immediately ran into the bushes after Shikamaru.

Shikamaru quickly hopped into a tree about a few meters from where the cave was, and waited. He stayed silent as he watched the one he had hit in the head with his rock appear below him. Shikamaru then had a small lazy smirk on his face as he waited quietly in the tree, waiting to strike the enemy down.

* * *

Temari woke up to something outside of the door to her cell, she had passed out from the torture they had inflicted on her so far. They had not yet raped her thank kami-sama for this, all they did was attempt to inflict burns, deep wounds and even broke her wrist, but the Sand Kunoichi had been made of tougher stuff then they had thought.

Temari opened her eyes to look at the door for a moment, she could hear yelling. Why the hell were they yelling so much? She frowned, had they decided to take their torture of her to the next step? Maybe they were trying to get the perfect person to do this job.

Suddenly the door opened with a thud, and two guards had stormed into her cell, and grabbed her roughly, Katsuro walking in behind them. Katsuro smirked at Temari as she spoke up,

"Take the little wench to the torture table, and have Zarak have his way with her, enough is enough of this, she refuses to give into all this torture we've placed on her, this will certainly loosen her tongue." "Make sure she's tied up, we wouldn't want Zarak to get injured now…"

Temari tried to struggle as she was man-handled by the two guards then rushed out of the cell. Only one thought was in her head, and she was hoping to kami that he would be here by now to rescue her. Temari kicked out with her foot suddenly and managed to nail one of the guards in the groin, sending the man to the ground and her arm managed to get released.

She refused to let anyone get their filthy mitts on her as long as she lived, no one was going to touch her intimately, only Shikamaru had that privilege, and when this entire thing was over, she was going to make him hers. She then grabbed the arm that was still holding onto hers, and sent the guard flying into the wall with a bone sickening crunch.

A prideful smirk appeared on her lips as she turned to face Katsuro who was shocked and frozen in the door way to her cell, "No one…and I repeat no one, is going to deflower me, only one man is going to be doing that…!" growled Temari. Temari then rushed at Katsuro and punched Katsuro, square across the face, sending the woman slamming into the wall. She then took a step towards Katsuro to finish her off, but suddenly was grabbed around the waist by a strong arm and then pulled against a harden chest, in a painful bear hug.

Temari winced as she heard someone behind her growl, "Katsuro-sama, are you alright?" "What do you want me to do with this blonde brat?" Temari struggled against the iron grip the man now had on her hips, she felt something also poking at her thigh.

Katsuro struggled to her feet and smirked evilly at Temari's predicament, and spoke, "Have your way with her, the little girl will regret her little mistake in attacking me soon enough, such a pity, it won't be her cute little boyfriend who will be taking her maidenhead. Oh well, I'll have someone go kill him, or better yet, have him brought here then killed in front of the wench."

Temari's eyes widened at this and tried to struggle to get free, but was suddenly spun around and then slammed and pinned against the rock wall. She heard footsteps leaving the room. She then heard the man that had grabbed her speak into her ear, which made her shudder in disgust at how much lust was in it.

"Now what to do with such a young, untutored girl like you…hmm…I think I know exactly what I will do…" Temari then was spun around to face the man that was going to probably in the end, rape her.

"Let me go!" Shouted Temari as she struggled against the man, trying to kick out at him, as her hands were pinned above her head, she shuddered as she felt the man flick his tongue into her ear. "I won't let you take my innocence from me!" Temari shouted again as she continued to struggle.

"So young, I like girls who struggle, and yell, yes yell more…let the entire place know what's going on, such a bad girl, I might ask Katsuro-sama to keep you as a pet, once the war with Konohagakure is over and Moyagakure is brought to glorious victory." She then felt the man begin to fondle her chest with one of his big hands.

"Nnn…pig…let go…" Temari pleaded. She continued to try to push the man off her, she then felt a stinging pain, as the man slapped her across the face, a bruise slowly began to form on her right cheek, and a tiny amount of blood poured from the corner of her mouth.

What Temari didn't realize as the man continued to touch her most private of places, was a Shadow like hand was creeping towards the would be rapist's neck, also she hadn't heard anyone coming into the same room as she. Suddenly she felt the hands that were squeezing and fondling her breasts stop touching her. Temari had her eyes closed during the whole time, and immediately opened her eyes to see Shadows on the Haze ninja's arms and even almost close to his neck.

Temari immediately recognized the jutsu being used, her eyes searched the poorly lit room and immediately saw the familiar face, of her beloved standing there, and she could almost see the look of Shikamaru's face at the door as well as the handseal he was making with his hands.

"Shikamaru!" She cried out, happily. She was so grateful for this, and as soon as they were safe, she would thank him in her own way. She heard his voice, which was strained with anger and pent up fury,

"When the lady says no, it means no…you Moyagakure scum should realize that by now…no one touches her except me, and another thing, that girl isn't from Konohagakure, or at least not yet…"

The Haze Ninja in front of him tried to say something, immediately began to gag as the shadow hand near his throat had enclosed its dark fingers around the big man's neck, and was squeezing the life out of him. Temari had never seen nor heard Shikamaru be so riled up in her life; he was usually calm and laid back in situations like this.

Temari quickly slipped from underneath the slowly loosing consciousness Shinobi and tried to get over to Shikamaru's side, and saw someone creeping up behind Shikamaru, she cried out, "SHIKA!" trying to warn him, managing to get there in time to punch the person square in the jaw.

The person who had tried to attack Shikamaru was Katsuro. She growled, "Bitch…I've had it with your ugly face!" She then kicked Katsuro in the ribs as the woman was sent crashing into a wall. She would leave Shikamaru to deal with the rapist, she had Katsuro.

Katsuro attempted to attack her back, by kicking at Temari's stomach, but the kick was blocked by Temari's hand, just in time. Temari then twisted Katsuro's ankle, with a snap. Katsuro screamed in pain and fell limp to the ground. Temari then stood over Katsuro's limp form and grabbed Katsuro by her collar.

"Bitch...no one fucks with my Shikamaru, he's mine…got it!" She said these last words bitingly before she punched Katsuro in the nose again, twice to make sure the woman would get the point that no one harmed a Sabaku's precious one. Temari heard a sickening snap as she had managed to probably break the cartilage in Katsuro's nose with those heavy punches. Temari then kicked Katsuro in the stomach, sending the woman coughing up a spray of blood from her mouth and crashing to the floor. The woman wouldn't be getting up for a long time that was for sure.

Temari panted as she had overexerted herself. She then turned to see how shocked Shikamaru was at how fiercely Temari had protected him. She had gone a little overboard in the fight with Katsuro, but Temari never allowed someone she cared about to get hurt, not in this life time.

"Oi, Temmy-Chan…you went over board I think." Said Shikamaru as he let out a lazy sigh, "Man this is so troublesome…" Temari chuckled and gave Shikamaru the same grin she had given him when they had been younger, when she was 16 and he was about 13, it was the grin that she had when she defeated Tayuya in the Forest with Kamatari.

"By the way, here…I found this on my way in to spring you out…" Shikamaru then pulled off something large that had been strapped to his back. It was Temari's Tessen, he had managed to find it and bring it to her. She was definitely grateful. "Now can we please get out of this troublesome place? I don't want to be hanging around in case Katsuro there called in for reinforcements." Whined Shika.

Temari nodded, and quickly taking her fan, she grabbed Shikamaru and with a quick handseal, disappeared with a whoosh of wind.

* * *

**Warning: Heavy Lemon Ahead…and the Ending to Shadow Wind…**

* * *

Shikamaru had never been so turned on in his entire life, not even with Ino; he had watched the entire thing after snapping the guy's neck who had tried to rape his Desert Goddess. He also had never felt so angered in his life; he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his system. His heart pounded against his chest, as they leapt from tree to tree, heading directly for Konohagakure.

He didn't know what this other feeling was also, that he was feeling as he looked at the back of Temari's head as they rushed. He wanted to do something to her, which he had only done once, with Ino when they had been together. Shikamaru called out,

"Temari we need a break, so I can treat your wounds…" Temari turned behind her to look at him and nodded, and as soon as they reached the next tree, she landed in a crouch and stood up. She was about to turn to wait for him, but suddenly was shoved and pinned against the tree trunk, by what looked to be a very lust filled, hormonal Shikamaru.

"Shika…what…what are you…" Temari tried to say but was immediately silenced by Shikamaru's lips crashing against her own in a lusty, rough kiss. Temari was frightened and shocked at how Shikamaru was treating her. Temari closed her eyes and immediately kissed back, roughly, biting at his lower lip. The kiss turned from rough to just plain hot and passionate. She had never known Shikamaru could be so forward like this.

She noticed the lust in his eyes, as they left the cave also, but just thought that he was trying to calm down from being in full blown rage and fear as well. Temari wrapped her arms around Shika's neck, and pulled away after 5 minutes of heated tongue battling, trying to get air into her lungs.

Shikamaru panted as he began planting heated kisses on her delicate throat and neck, his hands were all over body, making her hotter then normal. Temari let out a gasp and tried to get Shikamaru to slow down, "Shika…slow down…if you wanted this, all you had to do…" She was interrupted by his growl as he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Gomen…Temmy-Chan, I…need this, I need you, and I know you need me, I heard what you said in the cave, just as I was about to rescue you…those words were troublesome, yet they hit home, I couldn't…I just couldn't let them touch you…the way I want to touch you…" "I love you…so damn much; I couldn't bare to loose you." "Please…don't deny me…this…I want to give you what you need right now…" He spoke these words huskily, waiting for her to either bash him over the head with her fan, or just surrender. He was also fighting back tears, that threatened to overwhelm him, he couldn't bare to witness his most precious person get raped right in front of him, no man would.

Temari was shocked at his words; he had heard her entire conversation with the enemy? She looked deep into his dark eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth, that he did indeed love her. This wasn't going to be a quick fuck session, and then they would depart ways. He actually loved her, and wanted her. She loved him too, and had secretly wanted him badly for over the time period they had been separated. He had always treated her with such delicateness, treated her like she deserved to be treated, all these years. Not as a simple tool, like her village, but a woman.

"Shika-Kun…I…I love you too…I've always wanted you…I don't know for how long, but…when I heard you were with that Yamanaka girl from your Village, it broke my heart…to know that she had you in her little grasp. I tried to find someone who was just as special as you were, but…my search always came back to you…please…take me, take me now and make me forget all the pain, the stress that I've gone through in these last few weeks, I want you to be my first…and only!" said Temari tearfully.

Shikamaru was shocked to hear her confession, but this was all he wanted to hear from his beloved Desert rose. He would not hesitate to fulfill her request either. He then captured her lips into a passionate yet not as rough, kiss. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders as she kissed him back. Shikamaru closed his eyes to slits as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she quickly granted him.

Slipping his tongue passed her lips and into her warm cavern, he began to explore the inner recesses of her mouth briefly, before he felt her tongue lash around his, the two began to tongue battle with each other's tongues for a few minutes before breaking apart, the need for air again winning out.

Temari looked at Shikamaru as she began to pant; her eyes were clouded over in lust, eyes only for him. Shikamaru stared into her eyes for a few minutes as he regained his breath, he then buried his face into her neck and began sucking on a spot between her throat and jaw. His hands already trying to undo his Jounin vest, but felt Temari's hand smack his own away as soon as he got the zipper off, she then proceeded to push the thing off, and onto the ground below, not caring if anyone caught the two lovers attempting to make love to each other, while being in the tree.

His shirt and fishnet was the next thing off, and he was left bare chested, and rewarded with a slight gasp from his woman, she was a little surprised apparently at how toned Shikamaru was. Shikamaru chuckled and then attempted to remove at least the top half of her yukata robe she was wearing, revealing fishnet that hid her breasts. And these weren't small ones, like Ino's had been, they were big, just put it that way.

"God you're beautiful…" Shikamaru groaned as he then began to suck on her neck, while bringing the robe down to around her waist line. Temari gasped at the kisses to her neck, and felt his mouth suck on her neck like a vampire. She couldn't help herself, but let out a soft moan. She liked what he was doing to her; she wanted more, so much more. Her nails trailed down his muscled chest carefully, as he continued to suck on her neck, and then let out a yelp when she felt him bite her neck, marking her as his, and only his.

"Shika…careful…" She said breathlessly, but soon became distracted, as she felt his hands fondling her breasts gently. She arched herself closer into his hand; it felt good what he was doing to her right now. She then got bold and took off the fishnet she was wearing and the rest of her yukata robe, she was getting really impatient with him taking his time with her. She needed this badly; her entire being was aching to have him inside her, filling her up with him.

Shikamaru looked ready to have a nosebleed and faint at how beautiful her body was nude; she was curvy, which was perfect with him, and also she was, what was the word, full figured. He could use that word safely, with Ino, she was too thin, and looked extremely fragile. He listened to her growl a command,

"Pants, off, now! No excuses!" Shikamaru smirked and waggled his finger in front of her face, as he spoke teasingly.

"Getting too hot hmm Temmy-Chan?"

"Shut up and stop being stupid, I want you inside me, I don't care, just fuck my brains out." Growled Temari, biting his shoulder hard, to the point she drew blood. Shikamaru winced, and knew he had better comply with her demand; he didn't want to die a painful death if he didn't. Chuckling, he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, until his 8 and half inch manhood, stood bare and saluting in front of her.

Temari began to blush heavily, never having seen a man's, well a man's gentilia before. Shikamaru knew from her reaction, she was definitely still a virgin. He then pulled her into his arms and began kissing her mouth gently, Temari managed to kiss back, spit forming at the corners of their mouths as they kissed each other sloppily. He rubbed his manhood against her inner thigh briefly, making her gasp in wanting.

"You sure you want this, Temmy-Chan? I mean you just escaped from being raped, we can wait…I don't mind, your not very experienced in this sort of thing like I am…" said Shikamaru, only looking out for her, thinking this was just a spur of the moment thing, seeing adrenaline had been one of the causes for him pouncing on her, plus his hormones.

"I told you, I've been waiting a long time for this day, for this moment, and nothing is going to stop us…please…I'm ready for this, we love each other enough right?" said Temari, her eyes were begging him to do this, and that was all he needed to know. But before he dared to thrust himself inside of her, he had to make sure one thing was happening.

He then slipped his hand down to triangle of blonde curls that hid her flower from his sight, and gently rubbed his pointing finger along her slit, a loud moan escaped from his rose's lips as he touched her in her most private of places. "Nngh…Shika-Kun…" She whimpered and arched herself against his finger.

Gently he pushed the finger inside of her and began to thrust slowly, inside of her, trying to prepare her enough for the pain that he knew would follow once he was inside of her completely. Temari's moans were turning him on as he began to quicken his finger thrust's pace a little. She was calling his name in her high, and it had only taken 2 more minutes before she had let out a scream of pleasure from her mouth.

Shikamaru had almost came right there, as he felt her clenching around his finger, this was indeed a turn on for him, she had came with just using one finger, now his entire hand was soaked with her juices. She was wet enough now, that he would proceed with the next and final step. Gently removing his hand, he did something teasingly in front of her; he licked his entire hand clean of all of her juices.

Temari watched him with half slitted eyes, and a moan of arousal escaped her lips. Her body was on fire now, she wanted him inside her, what he had did with his finger was amazing but she wanted more, much more. She whimpered softly,

"Shika-Kun…please…take me…I can't hold on anymore…" She begged. This totally almost shocked Shikamaru, the Sabaku usually never begged, this was rare, very rare indeed. Perhaps getting her all horny and wet, was the one way to make her do things, which he normally would never see her do, and was totally out of character.

Shika chuckled and then pushed Temari against the tree gently, and grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around his waist carefully supporting her backside with both his hands; he began to knead her butt a little. Temari almost eeked out loud as he was doing all this, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders for support, she knew soon he would be inside of her, she was anticipating the feeling she would have soon.

And she didn't have to wait too long, because she felt a pressure and then a searing pain against her dripping wet flower, Temari winced and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pain, and only the tip was inside of her so far.

Shikamaru winced and almost passed out from how tight she was, '_Damn she wasn't kidding, her pussy is so fucking tight, probably the tightest place on the planet…god…I hope I can last long enough._' Thought the Lazy slacker as he tried to push himself in more, inch by painful inch, until finally he was pressing against her maidenhead.

"Temari…look at me…look at me…" He said softly, trying to get her attention by grabbing her chin with his free hand. He then kissed her on the lips softly, "This is going to hurt, but only for probably 2 minutes, after that, it will get only better…" He then kissed her cheeks, nose, ear and even her chin to distract her enough as he pulled himself almost totally out of her.

Temari then gave him a look, that said for him to proceed with what he was about to do. Shikamaru hated having to hurt Temari like this, but it was going to take more then a gentle thrust to break that tough barrier inside of her womanhood. With one hard push, into her, he broke through her barrier and not a moment too soon.

Temari let out a scream as she felt her inner walls be broken through, and tears began to pour down the woman's cheeks, as she clutched Shikamaru tightly to her, her head lying against his shoulder as she sobbed.

Shikamaru frowned and stilled himself immediately in her, fighting the urge to just fuck her senseless, he tried to comfort her, by kissing at her tears, and her nose, whispering soothing and sweet nothings into her ear.

"It's okay…its okay Temmy-Chan, shhh…I'm here…" were some of the words he tried to say to her as he kissed her all over her face, lovingly. Temari hissed softly,

"It hurts...Shika..."

"I know...I told you though it was going to get better soon, didn't I?" whispered Shikamaru to her.

Temari nodded her head and nuzzled into his neck, trying to get over the pain fast, also trying to catch her breath. It only took a few minutes before finally the pain stopped. Temari tried to get his attention by nipping his shoulder and then moving her hips slightly against his, she then gave him that look as she heard him groan softly when she moved her hips.

Shikamaru stared at her after he managed to regain his breath after that bold move. "Are you okay? You sure you want me to continue this?" He leaned closer to her face, he was within kissing distance. Temari just gave him a silent nod, not able to trust her voice at this moment.

Shikamaru then started a slow pace, gradually building up speed, while kissing Temari passionately, both of them moaned each others names against the other's mouth as they kissed, breaking the kiss every so often to regain their breathing, even though it was becoming harder to breath though.

Temari bit Shikamaru's shoulder hard again, as the pleasure became more intense as the time went on. Temari whimpered against Shikamaru's neck as he began to quicken his pace suddenly, she could feel herself on the verge of her second climax, her arms tightened around Shikamaru's neck as she groaned.

"Shika...faster...please...fuck..." She gasped out, and arched her back slightly more, trying to meet his thrusts with her own thrusts.

Shikamaru picked his pace up even more at Temari's command, burying his head in the crook of her neck, as he panted. He tried his best to hold Temari as close as he could to his already sweating body, suddenly he heard her crying out his name, and then felt her grip his manhood like a vicegrip, he tried to push through but it had became extremely difficult, and this also brought him over the edge.

He groaned Temari's name and spilled his seed into her after another thrust. His head now resting against her chest. Both were out of breath, and sweating, and in Temari's case, very sore now. Temari opened one of her eyes to look at him and reached over to play with a few strands of his spiky dark brown hair that had gotten loose from his ponytail he usually always had his hair in.

She then whispered into his ear, "Shika-Kun...Aishiteru..." She began to cuddle him after this, she always liked cuddling with him since their relationship had started out over a month ago.

Shikamaru smirked and kissed her chin and looked at her tiredly, slowly withdrawing himself from inside of her, and lowered them both to the branch, thank god the tree branch had been very sturdy for them to be able to do this.

"Aishiteru Temmy-Chan..." He was exhausted and knew she was also. Pulling her into his arms, he fell asleep while hugging Temari like that.

* * *

2 Weeks later, the happy couple had returned from their mission successfully, both had been exhausted but both also knew that the information they had brought with them, from their ordeal, was going to help save many lives.

"So let me get this straight, you almost botched the mission up, by getting caught?" shouted Tsunade at the two of them. "Do you realize, that the information you have given me, could be false...?"

Temari and Shikamaru both looked at each other, and then turned back towards Tsunade, Temari gave her response to the Hokage, saying that she personally had gone undercover as one of the Haze Ninja leader's personal bodyguards, and that there had been no way that the information she had stolen from Katsuro was false.

Tsunade listened to the couple as they talked to her and shook her head for a moment as she read over some of the information that they had given to her right away. She then leaned over her desk to look at them. She had sensed something different in the two of them, the mission seemed to have changed the two greatly, their attitudes towards each other.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she spoke up, "Well all I can say is that, you both did a fine job, this information will be sent to the Kazekage immediately, you managed to accomplish your mission, and probably improved your team work skills as well." "Good work...your dismissed for now."

Shikamaru and Temari bowed their heads to Tsunade and walked out past Shizune who was giving the two a quizzical look briefly.

Tsunade smirked towards Shizune, "Told you those two were going to make up, and you thought that they weren't...you owe me now."

Shizune eeped at Tsunade, the two of them had a small bet between each other that if Shikamaru and Temari had put their differences aside, and worked together, the results would be shown in their eyes when they returned to Konohagakure.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune tried to stutter, she knew the bet had been a hefty price too, and was coming out of her ninja salary for the next few weeks.

Tsunade chuckled at Shizune's reaction. "No buts, you knew not to make a bet with me, I won it, now pay up..."

* * *

Once they were outside of the Hokage office, the two lovers, grabbed the other's hand and started walking down the street. Both being quiet at least until Temari spoke up,

"Shikamaru, you do realize, when we um made love, we didn't use any form of contraceptive...I mean I could be pregnant right now with your kid."

Shikamaru froze in his step at her words, he had totally forgotten about this, it had been a total spur of the moment type of situation, Shikamaru hadn't been expecting to actually have sex with Temari during the mission.

"Man...what a drag..." He mumbled, before turning towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I guess if it happens, then it happens...Temmy-Chan, though we are both old enough that we can take care of a child." Besides the idea had popped into his head on a few occasions also.

"You do also know, that Gaara has to be informed about our relationship if that does happen? I mean this is all...so sudden..." said Temari, but was immediately silenced with Shikamaru's finger on her lips.

"Temmy...we'll take that bridge when it comes alright? Enough talking...besides its not such a bad thing really." He then kissed Temari softly on the lips. Temari immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

For once in her life, her dream had come true, she was with the man she had always wanted to be with now, life was good it seemed. She then pulled out of the kiss a few seconds later, and whispered,

"Baka...your just trying to distract me...aren't you?" A small smirk appeared on her lips.

Shikamaru just gave her one of those lazy grins of his and said, "Did it work?"

"Maybe...but I think your going to have to convince me...that you really do care about this possibility..." said Temari with a sneer, waggling her eyebrows a little seductively.

Shikamaru grunted and said, "Fine...but this time, your doing most of the work..." He then grabbed Temari, picked her up bridal style and threw up a handsign before both of them disappeared.

* * *

In the end, the war with Moyagakure, ended with very little bloodshed, thanks to the teamwork of Temari and Shikamaru Nara, both villages had prepared for the sneak attack that was bound to come, those who had been found out to be moles, were severely punished and put to death.

9 months later, after the war had ended, their suspicions had been correct all along, Temari had gotten pregnant during her first time with the Nara. Shikamaru had demanded that she marry him, which she had accepted gratefully, and 4 months after, Temari had given birth to a boy and girl, fraternal (non identical) twins, that she had named Shikari and Shikaku (pronounced Shukaku). The famous Ino, Shika, Cho team would continue on being famous, thanks to the couple.

And that my friends, is how Shadow and Wind finally merged as one.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes: So how was that huh? Good ending? Bad Ending? Come on guys, I want your opinons, and good ones too. So this is the end of Shadow Wind, I hoped you guys loved reading it, as much as I loved writing it, even though for the past month my muse hasn't been quite the same as it was. **

** But anyway, thanks for your fan worship of my stories guys, and stay tuned, there might be another ShikamaruXTemari story in the future, we will see. Well anyway, again arigatou, and thats it for now guys. **

**Take care and until next time...  
**


End file.
